Seven Days With You
by potatooo
Summary: May & Drew, and Ash & Misty were separately lost in a rainforest. While there, they try to find a way to get out or at least to regroup. Doing that, what dangerous adventures might happen to them? And reawakened feelings occur! First ever fanfic! R&R pls!
1. A Plan's Twist!

**Hey, this is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy on me. I accept criticisms. **

**NOTE: the chapter titles are on the perspective of Ash/Misty and after the word "and" or the comma (,) that's the perspective of Drew/May.**

* * *

Misty, May, Ash and Drew were planning to go to the Rain Forest just for fun, as friends!

May love this idea! She **loves **to travel with friends. Misty kinda' like it, too. Her only problem is, of course, bug type Pokémon, she thought since it was the rain forest, there would be LOTS of bugs and insects! Ash was also excited, but not as excited as May! Drew was okay with this idea, no big deal for him, though.

The 4 friends were to meet at the Pokémon Center for more planning on what they're going to do. May was the first one to arrive, she was waiting for her friends; she sat down and she was thinking about what the rain forest would look like. How big it is and what the animals and pokemon would look like. Her thought was stopped when Misty entered.

"Misty!" May said, jumping and hugging her friend!

"Hi May! So how have you been?" Misty greeted back. "I'm doing fine, how about you?" May answered.

"I'm good. So should we start planning?"

"Uhm... no not yet, because Ash and Drew isn't here yet!"

"Right, have you been to the rain forest yet?" Misty asked

"No... Not yet, but it's like the forest, right?

"Pretty much, it's just bigger. Ash said that the Rainforest we'll travel in is on a very very big island, with a rainforest, obviously."

May gulped and said, "Uhh... But what if we get lost?"

"Don't worry about it! As long as we all stick together, there won't be a problem!"

"Okay, but when will we go there? How long will we stay there? Are there any dangerous animals? Where-"

May was cut off by Ash, saying, "Wow! Chill, May!"

"Pi-pika-chu!" Pikachu said. (_Uh-hu! Please don't over-react)_

"AAAAHHH! Ash! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, May, you were over reacting!"

"Pika-chupi…" (_Sorry.)_

A few minutes later, Drew finally arrived. "Well, now that we're all here, let's discuss. First of all, how are we going to go there?" Misty asked.

"Don't worry; we're going to ride on a private plane only for the 4 of us, duh." Drew said, bragging.

"Well yah' didn't have to brag!" May argued.

"Well would you rather ride on a plane full of people?" Drew protested.

"Good point..."

"C'mon guys, let's plan already!" Misty said.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu said. (_Yes, I agree with Misty!)_

"Okay, mom said that there's a cabin that we can stay." Ash said.

"Good! But for how many days will we stay there?" May asked

"Maybe 5 days or so?" Ash answered.

"That's fine with me," all of them said.

"Where can we get the map of the rain forest?" Drew asked.

"Guys, you know when I was a 7 years old, I used to have summer camp there, it was really fun!"

"Yeah but that still doesn't answer my question."

"You'll see the map at the entrance of the rain forest, there; I answered your question already!"

"What are the things we'll bring?" May asked.

"I'll answer that! Tooth brush, extra clothes, water, food, extra blanket, some poke' balls, our poke' dex, repel, and our Pokémon, of course." Misty answered.

"Hey don't you guys know that the Pokémon there are VERY wild? They're more dangerous than the other Pokémon we see normally, that is, if we cross the signs that says, 'Do not go beyond this path...'" Ash said.

"Then we won't go over the path, duh!" Misty said.

"Right..."

"So when will we go there?" May asked. (LOLZ, May is the one with many questions :P)

"Three days after today!" Misty commented.

"Or in other words, three days from now." Ash teased.

Misty hit Ash on the shoulders

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Ash complained.

"Oh... Nothing! Hmhm,"

"Err! Why you-"

"Okay that's enough let's talk about the plan!" May said, stopping Ash from talking.

"Fine..."

"Then we're all set! We'll be leaving in 3 days, got that?" Drew said.

"Yup!" They all said, together.

So the 4 friends went out of the Pokémon center and said their goodbyes and went home.

**MAY'S HOUSE:**

"Hi mom, I'm back!" May greeted.

"Hi May darling, so what have you planned already?"

"Yeah, we'll be leaving in about 3 days," May answered.

"3 days? Why are you leaving so soon?" Max said, going down the stairs.

"Hi Max. I don't really know, Misty wants to leave early."

"Oh and you're going with Misty, too?" Max said.

"Yup! That's not all; I'm also going with Ash and Drew!"

"Wait… You're going with Ash and _Drew?_" Max said, raising both of his eyebrows when he said 'Drew'.

"Max! He's just a friend!" May protested.

"Okay! Okay! Yah' didn't have to be so defensive!" Max said, teasing her.

"MAX!" May said, so teased.

"Alright, kids, break it up," Norman said.

"Hi dad," Max and May said at the same time.

May's family sat on the long couch and talked about May's trip. Caroline likes this idea, so does Max, Norman likes it, too, but the only part he didn't like was the part where May is going to travel, AKA, the rain forest. "Now about the rain forest, I know I told you it was okay, but are you sure you want to go anyway?" Norman asked, making sure. "Yes dad! I told you a lot of times already. I'm 100% sure!" May answers confidently. "Fine… I know we talked about who you're going with. Are you sure you're going to be safe?"

"Of course she will, can't you trust Ash? She travelled with him anyway. So it's okay, ok?" Caroline answered for May.

"Alright, you can go." Norman said. May wasn't shock, because Norman said 'Yes' before today, but he still complained and eventually, he'll say yes again.

"I'm so excited!" May shouted.

"Yah' didn't have to scream it in front of my ears!" Max said.

"Well sorry, it's true, I _am _very excited! There are only 3 more days to go!"

"Whatever…"

"You wanna come, don't you, Max?" May said.

"Nah, I got enough journeys with you, and besides, the rain forest is creepy…"

"Okay, Whatever you say!"

"That reminds me, sis, aren't you supposed to be fixing your stuff now?"

"Oh! Right I forgot! See yah' upstairs!"

May was so excited for another trip/journey/adventure with her friends! The whole night she was wondering what the rain forest would look like, what he Pokémon there would be, she has so many thoughts!

**MISTY'S HOUSE/GYM:**

"Violet, Daisy, Lily, I'm home." Misty greeted, entering the gym.

"Oh, hey, sis. So when are you, like, gonna leave?" Lily asked.

"In 3 days!" Misty answered, putting her bag down.

"So have you, like, planned already? And you're, like, travelin' with that Ash guy, the guy you, like, like?" Violet asked, too.

"Duh, that's the whole point why I went to the Pokémon center!" She said, trying to ignore the 2nd sentence.

"Well, are you, like, gonna train your Pokémon, or something? Cuz' no doubt that there would be, like, wild Pokémon there, yah know what I, like, mean?" Daisy said.

"Good idea," Misty agreed, then went to the pool leaving her sisters.

Misty opened the door to the swimming pool, went to the side-walk and called, "Okay! Misty caaaaalls! Saryu, Starmy, Politoad, Psyduck, Goldeen, Seaking, Corsola, Dewgong, Horsea, Caserin, Luverin aaannndd Gyarados!" All of her pokemon cried their names and dovein the pool. "All of you 10 laps Around the pool!" Misty demanded and blew her whistle. The pokemons started swimming. Misty dove into the pool and swam, too. She did some strokes and freestyles. "Okay, stop! Let's do it one by one! Staryu, you go first! Try to do 5 laps within a minute!" Misty shouted, "Okay, start!" And she clicked the timer. Staryu starts swimming so fast! Within 57.43 seconds, Staryu reached the end of the pool with 5 laps done. "Good! That's a new record!" Misty clapped. Misty returned Staryu into his/her pokeball. That's what she's been doing the whole night with her pokemons. "Next! Alright everyone line up in 1 line," She instructed to her pokemons. They did as told and on the other side of the pool from where they were standing was a cone.

Misty got some Frisbees and she said, "Okay, I'm going to throw this one by one as fast as i could and you run to the cone and try to break it, got it?" She said, All her pokemons shouted their names in agreement.

"First up, Psyduck!" "Psy-?" It said.

"C'mon!" Misty threw the Frisbee, but Psyduck didn't do anything! Misty dropped down and she was frustrated... "DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? YOU ARE SO... UGH!" She screamed out loud. Psyduck was now running for his life! "Come back here!" Misty ran after Psyduck and her pokemon was just following their heads to wherever they go! Haha, this is a ridiculous moment.

"Never mind let's move on... Goldeen, since you can't walk on land, you're just going to swim, there's another cone there, and when you get near to the cone just jump up, okay?" Misty said.

"Goldeen!" She said in agreement.

"Okay! Here I gooooo!" Misty said, throwing the Frisbee.

"Goldeen!" The pokemon said, then she jumped into the water. Not a long time Goldeen soon jumped up and broke the Frisbee using it's horn.

"Yeah good job!" Then the next pokemon did it, then all of her pokemon did it.

"Okay, enough training for now, everyone, return!" She said, then she went out of the pool and went to her room. (**sorry, too lazy to add details)**

She prepared the stuffs that she needed to bring.

"Okay, put those here, that there, and this here! ALL SEEETTT! Wow, I can't believe that I can pack my things in less than a minute! I'm so good!" She said, bragging, although nobody was there!

So she was ready, she was pretty excited. She went out of her room and went to her sisters. **(VERY SORRY. Im too lazy and sleepy to add details... :( sorry)**

**ASH' HOUSE:**

"Mom! I'm baack!" Ash called.

"Hi, sweetie! So what have you planned lately?" Delia said. "We planned a lot," Ash started, going to the kitchen where his mom is.

"Like what?"

"Yah know, when we're going to go there, for how many days, what stuff we're gonna bring, those kinda' stuffs,"

"So when will you leave?"

"3 days from now,"

"3 days from now?What? Are you sure that's enough time to prepare your things?"

"I'm pretty sure, mom!"

"Very sure?"

"Very,"

"100% sure?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I was just making sure! So how many days are you going to stay there?"  
"We'll stay there for 5 days or so."

"Oh, make sure you have extra clothes, and don't forget to change your underwear everyday! And bring lots of-" Delia was cut off by Ash saying, "Yes, mom, it's not my first time," Ash said jokingly.

"Oh, I forgot, you seem to grow up so quickly!"

"Ehehehehe," Ash laughed, scratching his hair.

"Well, you better fix your things already and get ready!"

"Okay mom,"

Ash got upstairs to his room and got his bag.

"_Okay, so there's 6 shirts, 6 pants, 7 underwear, a tooth brush, 2 bottles of water, I remember there's always water in the fridge of the cabin, food, yeah, there are some food there, extra blanket, some poke' balls, our poke' dex, repel, and our Pokémon, but which Pokémon to bring? Let's see…."_Ash thought.

"I know! I'll bring Charizard, Sceptile, Wartortle, Donphan, Bayleaf and of course, you, Pikachu!" Ash said, patting Pikachu on its head.

"Pika-pika-chuuuu!" IT said, Pikachu likes Ash' pat.

"Okay, so that's final! Charizard, in case we need to fly, Sceptile, back-up, Wartortle, in case we need some water, Donphan, back-up, Bayleaf, her vine-whips in case we fall from a cliff, or something. Okay, I'm all set!" Ash finished. And then he went down.

"Have you finished packing your stuff?" Ash' mother said.

"Some, I'll pack the rest tomorrow," Ash answered.

"Okay,"

"So when are we going to eat dinner?" Ash said, his stomach grumbling.

"In a while, I'll just set the table," Delia answered.

"Ok, what's dinner?"

"Ash, can't you wait, I'm still setting the table!" His mother said, smiling.

"Sorry mom, I'm just so hungry," Ash said.

After Ash' mother finished setting the table, they ate dinner. While eating, they discussed about the trip. (**sorry, too lazy to type details…..) **

**DREW'S HOUSE:**

**(Sorry, I don't really know Drew's family… So I made him an only child)**

"I'm home!" Drew called.

"Hi, son, over here, in the kitchen!" Drew's father said.

Drew walked by the kitchen and saw his mom & dad. His mom was cooking dinner while his dad was reading the news paper.

"Hi dad, hi mom," Drew greeted.

"So what have you planned, lately?" Drew's mom asked.

"You know, when we're going there, how many days, what we'll bring, how we're going to go there, the usual," He answered, getting a cookie from the cookie jar.

"So when will you leave?" Drew's father asked.

"In about 3 days from now,"

"And how are you supposed to go there?" Drew's mother asked.

"Oh yeah, dad, you have a friend who owns a helicopter, well I was wondering if-"

"Sure, I'm sure that he can fly you there! He memorizes the map of the Pokémon world, anyway!" His father answered.

"Thanks," Drew said, biting the cookie.

"I hear you're travelling with your friends, Ash, Misty and **May." **His mother said, stressing the name 'May'.

Drew almost choked.

"Mom! May's just a friend of mine! I have no other feelings, or something," He protested, he was blushing a little.

"Alright, alright," His mother said and she understands how Drew feels about May; he just won't admit it, that's all.

"Ash also told us that we'll stay in a cabin," Drew said, trying to change the topic.

"That's good, but how many days are you going o stay in the rain forest?"

"5 days or so," He answered, taking another cookie.

"Well don't finish the cookie; you're going to be fat." His mother said, jokingly.

"Mom, this is just the 2nd cookie! And it has chocolate chips!" Drew said, munching on the cookie.

"That's your last one, and after that you should fix your things for the trip, okay?" His father said.

"Fine," He said, swallowing the cookie.

Drew went up in his room and began preparing his things for the trip.

"Okay, let's see, Misty said we need to bring some extra clothes, our poke balls, repel, food, water, uuumm….. Uh-oh, I forgot the rest! Eeeerrr…. I'll just call Ash. No, I'll call May," Drew said, the reason why he wanted to call May was because he wanted to talk to her, but he wants himself to convince that it's because 'girls knows more about what to bring'! Drew got the phone and dialled May's number. Ring… Ring… Ring… a few rings later, Max picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi Max, this is Drew, uh, is May there?" Drew asked.

"Oh, okay," Max said. Max put aside the phone he screamed, it was loud enough for Drew to hear over the phone. Max said, "Maaaay! DREW'S CALLING! AKA: YOUR ONE AND ONLY… YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! Hehehe,"

Drew widened his eyes. "Maaax! I don't know what your talking about 'My ONE AND ONLY' and I don't care! And who is this you're talking about?" May said, pretending not to know. Drew heard May talking. May picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi May, it's Drew,"

"Oh! Drew! Why'd you call?" May wondered, excitedly. So it was Drew who Max was talking about! _How did Max know that I liked him? _May thought. It was too obvious t know that May likes Drew. But to Drew, on the other hand, with a loud-attitude, didn't care that much about romance and stuff.

"Well I was wondering what the other things we'll bring for the trip," Drew said.

May got her hopes up, she thought that the reason why he called was maybe because he just wanted to talk to her, and you know stuff like that.

"Oh, yeah, Misty told us to bring clothes, food & water, blankets, tooth brush, our poke' balls, and our Pokémon. That's about it. And you can also bring some other stuffs, if you want," May answered.

"Okay, thanks," Drew said, and then he hung up the phone.

"_Boys are always forgetful, oh well, 'can't change that!" _May thought, in a funny way, and then laughed!

So Drew prepared his things for the trip, and he must admit to himself, he _**is **_pretty excited!

**3 DAYS LATER:**

Ash, Misty, May and Drew were excited to leave their houses. When Ash was leaving his house, his mother, of course, always has to remind him to do this or to do that. Like the first few days of Ash's first journey. His mom was always over protective, like May's. May was leaving her house, too. Of course, same as Ash's mother, May's dad reminded her not to go too far from the cabin. And to ask for help if she encounters any scary and wild looking pokemon. May ignored the 2nd one, she knows that she can take care of herself when it comes to pokemon. May was confident enough to go to a trip like this. Misty, was used to things like these. She loves these kinds of trips. She KNOWS that she'll be fine, even though she gets somewhat lost or something. She _has_ a poke'nav. When Drew left his house, his parents didn't say anything that much. Just said their "good-byes", "be careful" , stuffs like that. His parents weren't that overprotective, since they knew that their son would be alright without them, he _did _travel by himself. Misty said that they'll meet near the poke mart.

When all of them arrived, they were ready to go. But first things first, they checked if they had all of the things they needed.

"All check?" Misty asked, making sure. "Yup!" They all said.

As all of them got inside the helicopter, the pilot, Mr. Bern, asked them in a soldier like voice, "So, why'd yah want to go to the Rainforest, huh?"

"Uhh…. We just wanted to go there for fun!" May said. Looking everywhere.

"Well, buckle up, we're going to start to take off!" Mr. Bern said.

"Yey!" Misty said, in a child-like voice.

They were all high up in the sky now, the view was so nice! A flock of Wingulls are flying thru the air, Wailmers and Sharpedos diving in he water and splashing around, and a lot of pokemon are running on the ground. They were so high that the pokemon and he humans they see looked like ants. All of them was staring outside, although it wasn't their first time to ride a helicopter, they sill enjoyed it. Usually, hey take a ride on the ferry instead of a helicopter or an airplane.

"So how many hours until we get here?" Misty asked.

"Huh? Uhh… Maybe 3 hours or so?" Mr. Bern said.

"I'm hungry," May said.

"Your what? You brought some food, right?" Misty said.

"NOOO! THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT! I was hurrying to leave my house that I forgot to take my food from the kitchen table!" May said, crying in a funny way.

"Here," Drew offered a chocolate bar and his eyes are closed.

She kept quiet and took the chocolate bar and said, "T-thanks,"

"Well you're lucky that Drew's kind enough to give you that yummy delicious crunchy chocolate bar…" Ash said, staring at it. Then he looked at Drew with puppy eyes.

"No way, I only have 3 left, you have your food, anyway." Drew said.

"Aaaawwww!" Ash pouted.

"Mmmmm! YUMMY!" May said, biting the chocolate bar.

"May! You're making me hungry!" Ash said, covering his eyes with his hands

"Well you have your own food, right?" Misty said.

"Huh? Oh that's right! 'Wonder what my mom packed for me?" Ash said, grabbing something in his bag.

"Can't you pack your own food?" Misty said, slapping her forehead.

"Yey! Chocolate chip cookies!" Ash said, getting a plastic bag full of cookies.

He munched them very fast! "Yummy…. Delicious…. Ooooohhhh!" He said when his mouth was full.

All of them looked at him in a weird way. "Uh, Ash? Are you alrigh?" Misty said. "I'm hungry!"Ash protested. 2 hours and 45 min. past, and only 15 more min. to go!

"I'm so excited!" May said, looking outside the window.

"Me too, but the bugs… Eeww," Misty said, putting her tongue out of disgust.

"Bugs are okay," Ash said. Misty hit his shoulders and said, "For you it is," She was annoyed now!

"You kids doin' alright?" Mr. Bern asked.

"Yeah," Drew answered. "We're doing fine," May said. "Yup!" Ash agreed. "Same here," Misty said.

"That's good, look, I can see the Rainforest from here!" Mr Bern said. "Hey, don't the clouds seem darker?" May observed.

"Yeah, look!" Misty said, pointing at the thunder that just past. "Uhh... Mr. Bern?" Drew said,

"I know, we're going to be safe! Just ignore it, it's just a little-" He was cut off when he saw a strong lighting that just passed by. "I've read this kind of cloud before... It's called Cumulonimbus. Dark clouds... And strong winds, it's a catastrophe!" Ash said, panicking. "Calm down!" Misty shouted, but they were blown away! They were spinning in circles! "AAAAAHHHHH!" They all shouted. "The wind's too strong for me to control the handles!" Mr. Bern said. They were all dizzy and the wind just made it worse, it blew the helicopter back and forth and back and forth, they didn't know where they were going, but not too long, the helicopter couldn't take it, and it sort of crashed somewhere in the Rain forest! They landed in separate ways, but where?

(**I can only tell you where Mr. Bern is, he's out in the shore line, he's safe and sound, but where are the rest?)**

**Lolz! Okay I'm done with chapter 1. I'm sorry I will make it better in the next chapter… Please review and tell me if there's something wrong, I will change it if you say that something is wrong in this chapter. I'll update soon… Did you enjoy? **


	2. The Journey Begins

**NOTE: Chapter titles are of May and Drew's adventure, not Ash and Misty's.  
**

* * *

_**DAY ONE**_

**SOMEWHERE IN THE RAINFOREST...**

"Eeerrr... My head hurts real bad..." Misty said, touching her head, she was in a place where there a lots of trees and vines. She looked around and found out that she was safe, she doesn't have any serious injuries, it was because she landed in a tree branch, but that still must've hurt in her stomach. It was kind of a miracle that she didn't get hurt that much. Imagine falling from the sky and landing on a tree branch laid flat on your stomach! Ouch...

She saw monkeys swinging around, some anteaters sleeping in the ground. She saw lots of what animals normally do in the jungle. But she didn't see one single pokemon, only... animals, normal animals, that is. The trees were blocking the sun, so it wasn't really that bright. The storm seems to end now.

Misty was now feeling worried on what might happen to her. She looked at her side and she saw... A giant centipede! It was soooo long and fat, it was stripped as red and black, it was crawling to Misty! Misty's face turned pale, she felt faint. But instead of fainting, she shouted out loud.

"AAAAAHHHH! A centipede! A centipede! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She was screaming too loud that the branch broke and fell straight to the ground! Good thing that the tree she was on wasn't really tall!

"Ow..." She said once more and sat down. "'wonder where the others went," She thought, she stood up and walked around.

As she continued to walk, she saw lots of animals, but didn't see any pokemon. It was kind of creepy, seeing no pokemon here in the pokemon world.

As she wanders around, she seems hear a voice, a male voice saying, "Ow... Why'd you that for?"

She was wondering whose voice that was; it seemed to be a very familiar one, too.

She budged a bush aside and saw Ash and he looked like he was stuck by a thunder bolt attack. Pikachu was standing right next to him.

"Ash?" Misty shouted and sighed of relief that she isn't going to be alone.

"Huh? Who said that?" Ash wondered looking around. It was really Ash, Misty ran to him. **(Ah! Oh no, writer's block!) . **

"Misty! I'm so glad I'm not going to be alone in this creepy forest... As you can see I have been thunder bolted by Pikachu for no reason!" Ash explained, looking at Pikachu as if he was gonna kill him.

"Pika-pika-chupi pika-pika-chuuu! Pika-pika chu..." (I was doing that to wake you up! But I guess I did it a little too hard...). "Well, we gotta' find the others , c'mon, Ash!" Misty said, gving a helping hand to Ash as he got up. **(lolz, I thought of that for like, 16 min. :P)**

Misty started walking to the right, but Ash was walking to the left! "Oh come on Ash, we know that they're here in this side somewhere," Misty said, crossing her arms.

"No, they're here in the _left _side, I'm pretty sure of that." Ash also said, crossing his arms and imitating Misty.

"Ash! Stop imitating me and just follow me! And how would you know that that would be the left side? That's just _your _left side, huh?" Misty shouted. She was annoyed and tried to keep her cool down.

"Huh? I didn't get that last sentence... And by the way, we all know that my instincts are better than yours! Hehehe," Ash said, teasingly.

"Why you-" "Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu said, zapping both Ash & Misty with a thunder shock.

"Waaaahhh!" They both cried.

"Okay... I think I know how to settle this..." Misty said, she was like paralyzed or something. "Rock, paper, scissors, okay?" Misty continued, she felt too child-like, but it seems to be the only solution for this problem.

So far. "Fine," Ash said, so they both moved their hands up and down 3x and they did their guesses **(sorry dunno how to explain how to do the rock paper scissors). **Ash was paper and Misty was... Rock!

It seems that Ash has won, "Wahahahaha! I won! Against Misty! Yeeeaaahhhh!" Ash said, jumping around as if he won a gym match, he stuck his tongue out to Misty. Misty was pissed off and she hit Ash on the shoulder. "Ow! C'mon let's go this side!" Ash says, marching like a marching band going to the left.

**SOMEWHERE AT THE RIGHT SIDE... (SPECIFICALLY IN THE SEA)**

May, luckily, landed on top of a thick log. The waves were splashing and wet her hair, she was totally wet. May complained and said, "And why do _I_ have to land in the wet parts?"

"Well you're not the only one..." A male-voice says out of nowhere. **(huuuuh!) **Then there was Drew who showed up in front of May, he probably didn't land on anything, probably went straight to the water. HE swam towards May and he was dog-paddling so he could float. "Great, now I have to be stuck here with _you_." Drew said, sarcastically. "Well, how do you suppose we get out of here?" May said.

"We swim, braniac."

"I meant... oh, never mind." May said, realizing that the answer to her question was too and so obvious.

"C'mon, move over, I'm tired of floating here in the water." Drew said, moving towards the log.

"No way, besides, I'm not sharing this log to yah'"

"C'mon! This is tiring! Move!". May just stuck her tongue out teasingly, Drew could understand what this means: No way, get yer own log!

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, be that way." Drew said, swimming away from May and trying to find a bigger log. "Wait! Where're you going? Don't leave me!" May said. She had two options: first, she would leave the log and go with Drew. Second, she would just stay there and wait for someone to see her. And, she picked the first one. It would be better if you were with someone in this kind of place, rather than staying with a non living thing. She swam to Drew and they were now swimming in a random direction. "Where're we going now?" May asked.

"First we find a land then we look for shelter, sea-weed brain."

"Stop calling me that." May said, calmly, she didn't want to shout and get annoyed.

27 minutes later of swimming, May noticed something and said, "Wait, is that the –"

"Yeah, it is! It's the Rain Forest!" Drew cut May off, Drew was like super excited. So they both swam towards it and went on land.

"Laaaaaand!" May rejoiced and kissed the ground lots of times.

"May, that is just so gross" Drew said, making fun of her. "C'mon let's find a cave already," Drew said.

May followed Drew. As they were walking, they heard creepy and spooky sounds and saw some silhouettes.

May crept closer to Drew as she heard and owl, but she didn't know it was an owl. "May, it's just an owl, chill!" Drew said.

"Well sorry! How would I know it was an owl, Mr. Know-it-all?" May argued, Drew just rolled his eyes and moved on. It was getting late and dark, they knew that it would be harder to travel at night, So they gathered logs and May let Blaziken out of it's pokeball.

"Okay, Blaziken, use your Over hea-"

Drew had no doubt she was going to say 'over heat' so he was like, "No, May! With an attack like that, the logs will be burned to Ashes! Use fire spin!""Oh, ehehe, sorry! Okay, use fire spin on those logs!" Blaziken did as told and the logs were now on fire.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Something growled. "D-Drew... D-d-did you h-hear that?" May said, terrified on what pokemon/animal might that be.

"It's no big deal, I guess, just a plain old... tiger, or something.." Drew said, although deep inside, he was somewhat terrified, too. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" It continued.

"May, get behind me," Drew said, trying to act brave. May did. She was worried on what might happen to her Drew. _"Please... Please don't get hurt..." _May thought to herself. Drew pulled out his pokeball, it didn't matter which pokemon, as long as it keeps the thing away. Drew threw it in the air and Absol went out. "Absol-ab!" It said. (**sorry, dunno how to imitate absol's voice) **"Use... flash!" Drew panicked and just blurted out a random move. Absol did flash and the thing growled. "Rrrrrrrrrrr..." And whatever it was, Drew managed to drive it away... for now.

**LATER THAT NIGHT W/ ASH & MISTY:**

"Misty, are you _sure _you know where you're going?" Ash said.

"Sure!" Misty said, "See, we just have to follow the, err... trees!"

"Right..." Ash murmured. It was night time, the hardest and most dangerous time of the day, at least in the rain forest. They kept walking and walking... and more walking. "This-is-tiring!" Ash complained.

"Ugh, 'hate to admit it but you're right, we should set camp now. "YESSSS!" Ash shouted, and in a flash his sleeping bag was prepared and he was lying down. "Come on, we need to rest, I'll take first watch," Ash said.

"No, it's okay, Ash, I'll do it, _you _need to rest." But before Ash could protest, Misty gave him the looks that you can't say "no" to her. Ash lay down on his sleeping bag. Then he immediately fell asleep. And that's where it all began:

**ASH'S POV**

In my dream, I saw Misty being chased by a human eating thing. Looks like a vampire, but no, it wasn't. It was a: Cannibal, as people say it.

And boy, she/he was pretty fast. I didn't think Misty could run any faster. And the cannibal was catching up. I tried to move, but I just couldn't, because there was another cannibal holding me. And this time I'm sure it was a girl. "Misty!" I cried out, as soon as she ran past me. But she tripped on a tree branch and the cannibal was just beside her, opening up his or her mouth, and I saw its teeth. Oh the sharp scary bloody teeth! It was about to bite Misty, I couldn't bear watch. I just heard Misty's terrible and horrified scream.

* * *

**Alright, sorry i didn't continue this one, i'll try to update quickly. I was busy so i didn't get the chance to finish. Anyways, please review, thanks **


	3. Turn of Events

******NOTE: Chapter titles are of May and Drew's adventure, not Ash and Misty's.**  


* * *

_**DAY TWO**_

**MAY AND DREW (11:30 am)  
**

**MAY'S POV:**

The moment I woke up, I immediately looked around. And what I saw was weird: trees, a lot of them. Animals, and I have no bed. So... I didn't wake up on my room? But then—so what happened yesterday was... true? Oh my gosh, it can't be! So then Drew...

I looked around some more and looked for Drew. Psshh, and there he was, typically, sleeping and snoring so loud. Man, he drools too much. I hit him using the nearest tree branch and he began to mutter something like, 'no... five more minutes, mom...' which made me laugh so hard he woke up in a start.

"Huh? Wha-what happened? Where am I? Where's –''

"Sheesh! Chill, Drew! We're just in the Rain forest! Have you forgotten already? After you 'defended' me with the tiger issue we began to camp last night." I said. Like _I _didn't remember. Haha.

He wiped his saliva and stood up. "Well, let's goooooo." With the word "go" he yawned. If I had the "annoyed-face" right now, he tried to ignore it.

Drew started walking, and then I followed.

"So... what do we do now?" I asked restlessly. Drew was in front of me. We're about a few feet apart. And me, of course, was at his back.

"Dunno..." He replied.

"Do you wanna look for a river? I'm thirsty. My water's finished."

"Dunno..." was all he can say. Okay, I thought. Maybe he was getting annoying. It's like he didn't even listen to my question. Then I froze when I saw something on his neck: purple spots.

"Drew? What's that on your neck?"

"Dun- Uh.." He stopped himself and lifted his collar to cover the spots.

I knitted my eyebrows and thought maybe it was a purple pimple, but I decided to let the subject drop.

But a few hours later, something unexpected happened. Drew just suddenly collapsed. I thought he was joking, so I said, "Not funny, Drew." But then he won't move or even twitch.

His breathing became heavy. It was like he was suffocated. His eyes were drowsy. My eyes widen and I instantly dropped my backpack and ran to him. I sat down next to him and saw his face, the colors drained from his face. He was as pale as a chalk. He was sweating. "Drew!" I shouted. I checked his neck's temperature, and it was boiling hot.

I was beginning to worry now. I got my backpack and got a towel. I put some of his water on the towel, so it could be wet. The water was warm, which is good. Then I put the towel on his forehead. I pout his head on my lap. Then I noticed something else. The purple things are getting darker and much more many. I touched it and Drew suddenly moaned in agony. "Drew, I'm so sorry!" I said. His eyes were closed now. I began wiping the sweat off his face using a piece of cloth from my backpack, trying to keep him warm. I got his backpack and got his medicine box. Then I found there a medicine for fainting and for the symptoms Drew had **(im not even sure if there's a medicine for that).**

I began feeding him the pills and gave him water.

His breathing went back to normal, and he wasn't that pale anymore, he didn't sweat. Unfortunately, he was still feverish

I watched him as he falls asleep. I looked up and noticed it was still afternoon. I checked my watch and it was exactly four o' clock pm.

I touched Drew's cheek. Then it was just now that I _really _realized that he was truly cute. Not that he was cute before, it's just that... you know... Ugh, never mind. I brushed his hair off his face using my own hands and continued doing that. My other hand was holding his. He had a tight grip. He tried to move but I still held his hand.

"It's going to be okay, Drew." I said, although I think he can't hear me, but I didn't care. I put my head closer on his chest to hear his heart beat. _Dug-dug... Dug-dug... _

His heart beat was slow. I lifted my head and started singing a lullaby.

**ASH AND MISTY (SOME TIME IN THE AFTERNOON) **

**ASH'S POV:**

I woke up bolt upright. I noticed it was morning already, but I couldn't see Misty anywhere. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her… I saw her, alright, but something felt awfully strange. And I know why.**  
**

I ran to Misty as fast as I could. And there I saw a girl lying on Misty's lap. She was carrying a bow at her right hand and the arrow or the shaft at her left, so she must be left handed. She was about thirteen, I guess. She had a pretty face: long wavy caramel colour hair, but there was a streak of a darker shade somewhere at the side. She wore a plane orange t-shirt, and black jeans. She was wearing converse, a red one.

Her eyes were closed; she had a scar on her cheek. The blood was still wet, so it must be a recent cut.

"What happened? Who is she? Are you okay, Misty? Where-''

"I'm fine Ash. I just saw her running by while I was getting branches, then when she saw me then she collapsed— Maybe she was tired. I found her there," She said, pointing at a direction near a tree. Not so far.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. I don't know her name. She just said something like, '_It's near... 'Better run away or else it will come after you.' _Then yeah, she collapsed about a minute ago,"

Suddenly I had thought of my dream last night, the cannibal chasing Misty. Then I thought maybe this thing was the cannibal… Woah, wait, it was just a dream, right?

"So… What do we do with her?" I asked. Misty rolled her eyes and said, "We take her to where we slept and take care of her 'till she wakes up. Now, carry her."

I scowled. But I carried her eventually.

I keep thinking about my dream, it's kind of disturbing. But anyway, I lay her down on Misty's sleeping bag.

"C'mon let's wake her up." Misty suggested.

I looked at her and said, "Why?"

"Well I don't know! I just feel like waking her up already!" She said.

"No, let's wait for _her _to wake up by herself."

Misty tried to protest, but I got the feeling she was thinking I was right.

We waited for about half an hour until she finally woke up. "Uuuuhhhggg…" The girl said. She sat up and winced in pain. It was then I noticed that her arm was badly damaged: her right sleeve was filled with blood, like a cut, a deep one. "Ow…" She said.

"She's awake," Misty whispered to me.

The girl just blinked in awe. I bet she was thinking how she got here and stuff. "You need rest, Lay down," Misty said. The girl nodded and did what was told.

She didn't talk much, just a few nods and stares. "What… What happened?" The girl demanded.

"Um, well, I saw you collapse and so I- we, took you here. To rest," Misty explained. She nodded and sighed.

"What's your name?" I blurted out. Hey, you can't blame me, I was just wondering!

She looked, "I'm Agatha," She said. "What's yours?"

Hmm. Agatha, that's a nice name, I suppose. So I answered, "Ash. And this is Misty," I looked at Misty, she just smiled at her and Agatha nodded in reply.

"So, um. How old are you?" Misty asked.

"Fourteen. But that's not important now. I'm looking for a—''

"Why are you carrying a bow and arrow?" I cut her off, I don't know why, but I just can't stand it. Agatha looked at her bow as if trying to remember.

And then she said, "I'm looking for a Cape Buffalo. Do—''

I laughed so hard. Agatha just stared at me. "What? What is so funny?" She asked.

"A cape buffalo? Really, you're kidding, right?" I laughed some more. Then my laughing died when Misty nudged me.

"Um, Agatha, this is the world of _pokemon. _Not some normal animals. This-''

"Oh, really? Then how come you don't _see _any pokemon at all? Tell me honestly, have you seen one single pokemon?" I gotta' agree. She had a point. But it's still so weird, I mean, we _are _in the land of pokemon, right? But it's so awkward.

"That's because this is a different territory from yours. When your helicopter crashed, you went in a different domain. You're not supposed to be here, I mean, this isn't the rain forest you were expecting. It's like Mirage Island, from your world, you can't find it anywhere. It disappears then just randomly appears. You came here by accident. So once you leave this rain forest, you can never come back." Agatha explained, like she read my mind. "But this is _way _different from Mirage Island. It's not even part of the pokemon world!" She continued.

"Then... Where are we? And how'd you know we crashed?" Misty wondered.

"We're in a land called... I dunno. I never been to this place. Like I said, you can only go here once. Oh, and I saw a smoking helicopter, figured out it was yours." Agatha answered.

"Then how did you get here?" That question seems to have struck her.

Her face darkened and she said, "Like I said, I was looking for a Cape buffalo, I was sailing in the seas and saw this island. Never knew it was this big. Got here two weeks ago-''

"Wait, _two weeks ago? _How'd you survive? I mean, you have no food and stuff, right?"

"I hunt. Like cave men do. But I cook them, of course." Agatha explained.

"Is that why you prefer to work with a bow and arrow instead of a pokemon?" I asked.

"That's none of your business. And I don't have a pokemon. I'm not a trainer. I don't live in the world of pokemon; I live in the normal world." **(look guys, I know that in pokemon the normal world is the pokemon world. But just pretend that there's really other countries, okay?) **She sighed, like she wanted to have her own pokemon.

"Do you want to explain to us how you fainted?" Misty asked. Agatha shifter her right shoulder and said, "Right. I saw the Cape buffalo. I did the most stupidest thing ever in my life: I came close to it, of course it panicked and attacked me. Any more questions?" She explained. She seemed irritated by us asking her so many questions.

"Yeah, one more thing. Why are you looking for a cape buffalo?" I asked.

She stared at me like the answer was too obvious. "Duh. Don't you know that it's _one _of the deadly animals? I have to hunt before my sisters and I have to do it for lady-'' She stopped herself from explaining.

"Lady who? Who are your sisters?" I asked. Agatha shook her head like I wanted to stop.

"You said that was your last question, I won't answer anymore."

Agatha got a cloth from her backpack and lifted up her sleeve and wrapped it around her right shoulder to aid herself.

"Look, guys, thanks for the aid and stuff, but I really have to go now." Agatha said, like she wanted to leave. She stood up and shouldered her backpack. Then she left us.

I got up, packed my things and followed her, I didn't even know why. Misty did the same and the three of us went deeper in the Rain Forest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review **** i accept criticisms, but please say it nicely.**


	4. A Feeling Unspoken

******NOTE: Chapter titles are of May and Drew's adventure, not Ash and Misty's.**

* * *

_**NIGHT TWO  
**_

**ASH AND MISTY:**

(Misty's point of view)

I looked around to observe the rainforest. I'm really seeing an _actual _rainforest! I wonder how big this is. I have loads of questions. But my thinking stopped when I bumped into Agatha.

"Ow..." I said. "Why'd we stop?"

She didn't even have to speak; I looked at the direction she was looking at. And when I looked, I felt kind of surprised, a few feet farther than us was an entrance to the underground, more like a staircase. The entrance was square and like it was for miners.

"Wanna check it out?" Ash asked, his eyebrows went up and down.

"Pika-pikachu!" Pikachu said, he looked scared, 'guess he didn't like going underground.

"Are you _stupid? _We are NOT going in that place." Agatha said, I think she doesn't like the underground as well.

"Come on! Please? Besides, we don't even know where we're going! Just this once, let's have a little adventure." Ash said.

Agatha looked at Ash and she said, "And what if we get lost there?"

"We're _already _lost!" He replied.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Fine..." She said. "But if we get lost, I'm blaming you!"

Ash jumped with joy, but Pikachu got off his shoulder and returned to his pokeball. Wow... I thought, because Pikachu NEVER goes inside his pokeball. Ash got his flashlight from his bag and switched it on. I did the same as well. But for Agatha, she had this weird flower. "Uh, Agatha?" I said. "Why did you bring out a flower?"

"Just go inside and you'll see." She said impatiently. Then we went in.

The weird thing about staircases in the middle of the rainforest is that you wouldn't expect what you would see. And that exactly happened to me. It was huge, it was more than a mine. It was like an underground palace. The stair case was spiral and long, we were HIGH up. Agatha flashed her flower and it glowed. It was the brightest among our flashlights. Now I can see clearer: at the bottom was cement with dusts and sand. There are different ways we could go.

"Wow..." Ash said, I didn't know what he was talking about, Agatha's flower or the palace. I looked around to see more. We went down the spiral staircase until we reached the bottom.

I will say it again: it's HUGE. The place is so big. And there were marbles, supporting the ceiling. There are 6 pathways.

"So... Where will we go?" Ash asked. I looked at him with disbelief that he still wanted to go explore it.

"No! We are now going anywhere! We might get lost and trapped here!" Agatha argued.

"You're no fun, Agatha...!" Ash argued :|

Agatha seem taken aback, and she glared at him, and her glare was the kind where you'd really get scared. It's just her... Face... it's like it's meant for glaring or something, but you can also find a bit of kindness.

"Fine, if I'm a Kill-Joy, then go decide where you want to go!" She decided, uncertainly.

"Yay! Let's take the fourth pathway," He concluded. And the three of us went there and found out there was a river and a boat with a dude standing beside it.

He had a short black hair and he was wearing a tuxedo. **(weird). **"Hello guests!" he greeted us with that big creepy, stalkish smile

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"What made you come here?" he asked us.

"Well, _he_," Agatha pointed at Ash then continued, "Decided we should go down here and take the fourth tunnel, because he was so _bored _and got nothing to do with his life." Agatha explained.

Ash pretended he wasn't listening, I looked at Agatha and saw in her face that she was annoyed. Yup, I understand her 100%. *sigh*

"Okay! Would you like to take a tour around these parts?" The tuxedo man said.

"Sure!" I wanna go taround the river soooo bad already! It just looks so beautiful! Specially with the lights and its effects. And the marble floor, it looks good with the river. The four of us went in the boat and the guy started rowing it and talking about waterfalls and stuff like that.

**MAY AND DREW:**

May checked his temperature and it was not good. She found a thermometer in his bag and it was high. She also looked around and saw a river not too far away from here.

May walked there then drank some, got some twigs and stones to build fire. "Blaziken goooooooooooooooooooo!" May sent her pokemon out so girlishly **(as always). **Blaziken knew wut to do so he did a fire breathing move thing (**sry I forgot wut it's called, I haven't watched or did anything w/ pokemon for a long time:D) **and May was sorta' impressed—sort of. Then began to warm herself.

She has nothing to do so she got a stick and drew herself—becuz she was vain... kidding! She began worrying about Drew and what might have caused his sudden collapsing. Maybe it was some kind of air-born virus in this rain forest, and she might get infected too. May stopped her thoughts because she didn't want to think about what might happen to her. Instead, she thought about her family. How she misses them so much. Her thoughts were interrupted by Drew's sudden movement.

Drew sat up and began scratching his haid.

"Hi" She said, excitedly :D.

"May?" He wondered. "_He was so dumb to ask who the person was, I mean, it was SO obvious that it was me". _Thought May, but didn't really care, cuz she wanted Drew to wake up quickly.

May smiled at him as he got up.

"So... What happened? I mean, why'd you suddenly faint like that, making me wonder what happened to you?" May demanded.

"Oh..." Drew said, caressing his neck with his hand. "When you were asleep last night, I got some berries—or so I thought they were—then ate some. But then they didn't taste so nice then I threw them away. So I figured, what caused these purple things on my neck was from the "berries"." He said very fast, but May understood it. "

"Well I'm glad you're okay... I mean, you know... Because I have no living thing to depend on excpet for you and my pokemons, so yah..." May said, defensively **(haha) **

"Right. Well, since it's our second night here, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's just let out our pokemons so they cam smell the fresh night air,"

"Okay," Drew and May got up and put out all his pokeballs out and released his pokemons.

"Alright, go Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, and Butterfree!" Drew called out, and his pokemons came out of their pokeballs.

"Same with you, Beautifly, Skitty, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, and Blaziken!" They all came out and cried out their names.

All of the pokemons were just standing there. "You guys can do whatever you want, you can play, rest, smell the air, or whatever," May said, encouragingly with a smile.

"Same with you guys," Drew said. And their pokemons started playing with each other. Some just lay down on the grass and looked at the sky. There wasn't many stars. You could barely even see any.

As the two watched their pokemons do whatever they are doing, they sat back down around the fire. Neither of them started to talk, but Drew couldn't hold the silence, then he began the conversation with, "So..."

May looked up with a wondering face.

**DREW'S PERPECTIVE**

Should I tell her? I've been keeping this secret for a long time already, ever since I first saw her on the beach with her Beautifly. And besides, we _are _close friends already, even though she's my rival. I've watched her grow stronger and stronger in each contest battle, I guess that made her attractive for me. And her confidence. But is that all? Is that the _only _reason why I like her? Ugh. I absolutely hate mushy feelings, it's just not my thing, you know?

Get it together, Drew. If you wanna be a top coordinator, you gotta let your emotions aside! I don't have time for feelings like this. This is just not me.

"Hello?" May said. I forgot i was about to tell her something. Or myabe I shouldn't? I should, so that I don't have anymore burdens. Decide already, Drew!

"May, I—"

**THIRD PERSON**

There was a sudden movement behind the bushes. It growled, and it didn't sound that friendly. It was _intimidating. _

**ASH, MSITY, AND AGATHA.**

The four of them—including the tour guide dude—smelled the refreshing smell of the river. And strangely, there was a breeze. The tour went spectacular, no problems or troubles so far.

"I guess you have other pokemos besides that Pikachu?" The guy asked.

"Yeah! They're all staying inside their pokeballs, of course. Pikachu doesn't like it in there," Ash explained, petting Pikachu's head.

"Pika-pika,"

"Why don't you let all your pokemon out? As well as you two, the boat is big enough to carry about 15 pokemon!" He pointed at Misty and Agatha.

"Um, I don't _have _a pokemon. I live in the normal world. Not in the pokemon world..." Agatha seemed so jealous of Ash & Misty. They were so lucky to have pokemon. It just seemed unfair. Ash and Misty pitied her, it's like they wanted to give one of their pokemon to her.

"Well, sucks to be you. You two," the mister said, looking at both Ash and Misty, "Can let your all your pokemon out. So that they can smell the fresh water,"

"Excuse me? _Sucks to be me? _You have _no _idea who I am, and what I've done in my life. Who gave you the idea that my life SUCKS?" fought Agatha. But she was a little defensive.

"Chill, Agatha, he didn't mean it to be insulting, did you, mister?" Misty asked the guy.

"Vincent is my name. And yes, I didn't mean it that way," But Agatha was unconvinced.

"Alright, time to get all my pokemon out! Misty calls: Corsola, Politoad, Starmie, Psyduck, Goldeen, Staryu!" And all her pokemon went out and played around. Vincent seems pleased.

"Okay, go Wartortle and Bayleaf!" Ash said.

"You only have three pokemon with you?" Vincent asked.

"Nah, Sceptile, Donphan and Charizard are too big for this boat, _and _too heavy,"

Now the tour guide seems kind of angry and mad. "Alright, I have a game, I want all your pokemon to stay on that corner of the boat," He pointed at the right side, and all their pokemon followed.

"Okay, next, I want you three to put these blindfolds on, the game is called, 'Guess the Pokemon' ready?"

"Wait, I smell something fishy here." Agatha said.

"There're no fishes here, young lady," Vincent said.

"Not literally! Ugh, nevermind,"

"Alright, now, put these blindfolds on," Vincent handed three blindfolds to them, and surprisingly (and stupidly), they followed. Wehn Vincent talked, he seemed much farther away, every second his voice is like disappearing. And seconds later, Agatha sensed the most obvious and predictable thing that happened: They heard their pokemon scream. The three of them took their blindfolds off as quick as possible.

"Hey! Give us back our pokemon!" Ash screamed.

"No can do, mister! I already got them in this net," Vincent said, but he was no where to be found, and so are their pokemon!

"There!" Misty pointed at the land, Vincent was getting away, he already left the boat and ran.

"It's not too late!" Agatha said, and jumped out of the boat and landed on the ground, she was a pretty high jumper, because the distance of the boat from the ground was about six feet long. She began chasing the man.

"Charizard! Fly us outta here! and help us find that thief!" Ash commanded, and threw his pokeball, Charizard went out and Ash & Misty climbed at his back, then they flew towards the direction Agatha and Vincent went.

**AGATHA'S PERSPECTIVE**

I ran as fast as I could. And man, that Vincent guy was a fast runner, even with all those heavy pokemon in the wagon. But I was faster, I caught up to him and pulled my bow and arrow and aimed at his jeans. Yes! It hit the jeans, alright, and he tripped. That could give him a slow down. I can't just let him go, because Ash & Misty seems like nice people, and things like this shouldn't happen to them.

I went to him and stopped him.

"Why do you want with their pokemon?" I demmanded.

"Nothing! _I _want nothing from them! But my boss does. Please, let me go." He pleaded.

I can't believe this guy's reason! I was supposed to knock him unconscious but I heard Misty's voice, "Hey! Agatha!"

I turned around— big mistake— and Vincent tried to snap the arrow, but failed, so instead he let his jeans get ripped and he almost got away, with their pokemon!

"Oh no you don't! Charizard use flamethrower! Bayleaf, use razor leaf to cut the net!" Ash ordered, and the fire pokemon breathed fire and Vincent became ashes. Bayleaf did what was told and they were free! All of their pokemon went back to their respective pokeballs.

"Who sent you?" Agatha asked Vincent.

"Like I told you, my boss!"

"What's his or her name?" She demmanded. And she has that look that will freak you out and spill everything she asks you to tell her. Vincent was quiet.

"Tell me. _Now." _Agatha set her bow and arrow and aimed at Vincent's direction.

"Okay, okay, okay! I don't have a boss. I just wanted to steal your pokemon so that I could have it for myself. I'm a poke-thief!" He explained it so proudly, he looks like he's telling the truth. Just a stupid man that's selfish.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. C'mon guys, let's get outta here," Ash said. And Agatha held Vincent by the collar to guard him.

**DREW AND MAY:**

"What was that?" May asked.

"I bet it's that tiger again— " But Drew didn't need to finish his statement, because he was wrong.

A huge dragon-like creature appeared out of the bushes. And it was very intimidating. It had metallic-red blade like wings (**i got that descriptio from Bulbapedia). **It also had a long and heavy looking tail.

"Salamence." Both May and Drew figured at the same time. Salamence didn't look like the friendly Salamnce, unlike some.

May and Drew returned some of their pokemon back to their pokeballs. Only May's Squirtle and Skitty, and Drew's Masquerain and Flygon was left.

"Ready to battle this strong dragon-type pokemon?" May asked.

"You bet. Masquerain use Ice Beam!" Drew ordered.

"Masquerain! aaaaa!" Masquarain used Ice Beam and it took huge effect on Salamence.

"Alright, Skitty, you use Blizzard! Squirtle, you use Ice beam as well!" It was a beautiful ice combination, and it was really powerful. But this Salamence was strong, he/she just wouldn't give up.

"Guess we need a new strategy. Flygon use sandstorm! May, tell your Squirtle to use ice beam through the sand storm," Drew said. May nodded and did what was told.

Flygon used sand strom and Squirtle aimed it's power (ice beam) in the sand storm. It became a nice sand/ice-freezing storm thingo. Salamence looked shock, but this was no stupid pokemon, it used fly! But it was too slow and got hit by the sand/ice-freezing storm!

"Nice thinking, Drew!" Complimented May.

"Thanks, but now's not the time to be praising each other's moves,"

"Right!"

"Okay, Flygon use dragon breath! Masquerain you use ice beam again, _in fusion!_" Flygon's dragon breath intertwined agaisnt Masquerain's ice beam. A mixture of fire and ice. It was absolutely graceful. The power hit Salamence and it became super weak, but not too weak. It used Dragon Claw against May's Squirtle, it was damaging.

"Squirtle!" May screamed. But her squirtle was not giving up.

"Use your maximum power Water Gun!" Squirtle did what was told and its water gun was really powerful, Salamence had enough. That sand-ice storm really did it, and the water gun was just enough already. It flew away and left May and Drew.

"That was awesome guys!" May complimented her pokemon.

"You're the best," Drew did as well too **(he said that to his pokemon) **

"You were really good Drew. And that Sand storm thing was just amazing," May said.

"Yeah, well you were good as well, that ice combination with Skitty and Squirtle took great effect too. Dragon types' weakness are ice, dragon, and rock."

May nodded and smiled. "We make a good team," :) May confirmed. Drew agreed and returned his pokemon to their pokeballs, so did May.

And they noticed it was already morning.

"It's already morning? But we didn't even have any sleep!" May complained. And it was a start of another day of lost-ness.

**ASH, MISTY, AND AGATHA**

They went out of the underground place and the sun was already shining. It was about 6:05 AM. And it was a start of another day of lost-ness. **  
**

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! I love Salamence :D. It's just so cool. I hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't forget to review. Your opinions may give me the confidence to write :P I might not be able to update for 2 weeks because I'm gonna have camp.**

**JUST TO CONFIRM: Agatha was WRONG about this world, there ARE actual pokemon!  
**


	5. Curiosity Kills the Cat

**Okay, I updated as soon as I can. Hope you guys like it!**

**********NOTE: Chapter titles are of May and Drew's adventure, not Ash and Misty's.**

* * *

_**DAY THREE**_

**ASH, MISTY, AND AGATHA**

(Agatha's Perspective)

We tied Vincent around a rock and asked him questions like, How did you get here, Why did you go here, et cetera. But I was beginning to forget about _my _mission. I need to find that Cape buffalo in order to impress Lady Stella and so that beat my two sisters, Clare and Leslie. Lady Stella is some-what like our mom, but not biologically. She adopted us when our parents died in a car-accident. So yah, now she set us off for a mission to look for the deadliest animals around the world. My assignment was to track down a Cape buffalo. And I shouldn't be wasting my time.

"Are you okay, Agatha?" That girl, Misty, seems like a nice person. It's pretty obvious she likes this Ash guy, and I don't know why.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's set this guy free, besides, like you said, there aren't any pokemon here. So no harm will be done, unless May and Drew finds him," Ash said, untying Vincent. Then Vincent went running off by himself.

"May and Drew?" I wonder who they were.

"Yup! They're our friends," Ash explained. I nod in return.

"So, what should we do now?" Misty asked.

"Are you guys hungry? I can go hunting," I suggested, and right by that minute, both of their stomachs growled.

"Okay, time for hunting! You two just stay here and wait for me. Oh, and build fire so we can heat them up," I instructed them, then I left them and started hunting for food.

**ASH AND MISTY **

Ash and Misty was in a place in the rainforest where there's no grass, but the trees are surrounding them like a circle. Instead of grass on the ground, it was just plain old soil.

"So Misty," Ash said.

"Oh no!" Misty exclaimed, making Ash wonder what happened. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. But he didn't need to ask, because she saw Misty unpacking food from her knapsack.

"We forgot we packed food! See? I have some eggs and bacon and we forgot to tell Agatha! Now she's off looking for or hunting,"

"Oh, well let's start cooking it up so Agatha can eat some when she comes back, but let's build the fire first," Ash said.  
"I'll go get some twigs, while you make the circle with stones," **(the circle it the one surround the twigs in a camp-fire, gets?) **Misty ordered. And she looked for some twigs, it was pretty easy to find alot since they're in the rainforest. Ash gathered some small rocks and stones and formed the circle thing.

"Aaahh!" Misty screamed. Ash was got all alert and stuffs and said, "Misty! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? There's a _Wurmple_! _Right. In. Front. Of me!" _She said, feeling sick and unsteady.

Ash chuckled and muttered "Same old Misty,"

"WHAT WAS THAAAT? _Old! _I'm not old! Does it look like I'm old? ..." Misty continued blabbering and blabbering.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't mean it like that," Ash explained with that innocent smile. "Oh yeah, Misty, I'm done setting the stones like you asked!" he informed her.

"Good," Misty went near him and put the twigs in the circle made out of stones.

"Okay, Charizard! I choose you! Use flame thrower!" Ash ordered, and Charizard roared and did what was told and there was a camp-fire.

"Good job, Charizard. Now, return!"

Misty got a bigger rock, and some bamboos for supporters and placed it on top of the fire. And she put the eggs and bacon there and started frying.

"Uh, Misty? Don't you think the rock's dirty?" Ash complained.

"Of course not! I asked my Corsola to use Watergun and cleaned it," Misty explained. They saw Agatha return with three rabbits.

"Hey Agatha, we're sorry we forgot to tell you but we brought some food!" Misty said, showing the eggs and bacon.

"That's okay, more food for us then. Have you tasted rabbits before?" Agatha asked.

"Uuhh, no. I suppose not yet," Ash answered. Misty nodded in agreement. Agatha built another fire and started roasting the rabbits.

That Wurmple started appearing again, it seemed to smell the rabbits, and of course, Misty freaked out.

"I've never seen a worm like that before," Agatha wondered.

"Oh yeah, Agatha, I thought you said there aren't pokemon here in this world? Because that's Wurmple, a pokemon." Ash explained.

"Yeah... I thought so too." Agatha said, making her wonder where the heck they are.

**DREW AND MAY:**

Drew and May were walking and walking and walking. They've been walking for an estimated time of about 3 hours. So it's _probably _9:00 AM.

"We've been walking for hours now! And still no luck in finding Ash and Misty," May said, leaning against the wall of rock covered with thick vines. And the moment she leaned, she fell inside of it! It wasn't a wall at all; it was some sort of big cave entrance!

"Whoa!" May panicked as she fell in. Drew turned back and didn't see May.

"Huh? May!" Drew ran inside the "cave entrance" and bumped into May.

"Oof!" (that was Drew)

"Ouch! Hey, watch it" May said. And they both stare in awe at what they saw.

"Whoa," They both said, speechless. What was right in front of them was no cave, but a Labyrinth. And instead of walls, it was hedges about 50 feet high, since they're in the rainforest. It was A LITTLE foggy, but the sun was very visible and clear so they could see very clearly. But what about at night? Assuming they would explore it.

"So do you wanna explore this?" May asked Drew. He just shrugs and May walked forward and he followed right behind her. They wander around and looked at the environment. **(Writer's block... oh no!) **They've never been to a place like this before (duh). But they stopped when there were two pathways, one going to the left, while the other still going straight.

"Where are we going to go, Drew?"

"Um. I don't know. Let's just take a random one. I say we go to the left," Drew decided.

"Well I wanna go straight!" May argued.

"Come _on _May! Besides, you were the one that asked _me. _So let's go left,"

May stomped her feet and gave up and said, "Fine! But if there are any troubles around here, I blame you," She settled. Drew just chuckled and they both went left. May was still in front and Drew at the back.

After a few minutes of walking, May looked back to check on Drew. But to her surprised, he wasn't there! If this was a joke, I'm gonna kill him. She thought.

"Okay Drew, prank's over," She called out, but still no reply. "Drew? Dreeew!" She screamed, still no luck. She began to start feeling a little worried and scared.

"_Not _funny Drew. Come out where you're hiding already! Please? You're beginning to frighten me..." Oh no, still no answer. "Drew..?" She said, almost as quiet as a whisper. That's when she realized it wasn't a funny prank. She gasped and panicked, she regretted exploring this. She was alone, inside a labyrinth that she doesn't know how big it is and without any sources of knowledge whatsoever to get out. All she could do was to continue exploring this with her pokemon until she finds Drew.

**DREW'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Ow... What the—'' I was walking behind May, and the next thing I knew is that my mouth was covered and I was dragged in a farther place in the maze. But I didn't see who or what did it, until I saw a silhouette of some_one. _I got up and dusted off my shirt, and I looked around. It was a bit foggy, but I could see very clearly. I walked wherever the maze was leading me, but then I stopped soon enough to figure out that there were three pathways: going straight, to the right, and of course, to the left.

I made a sound of frustration, and I don't know which way to take, so I'll just get my pokemon out and let them decide.

"Okay, Roselia, Butterfree, Flygon, Absol, and Masquerain, go!" All my pokemon went out and they wondered where they were.

"As you can see, we're in a labyrinth. May and I got separated by something/someone. And I need your help trying to find her, or the exit. Flygon, you can fly me up to see where May is, do it, now!" I ordered, I hopped on Flygon's back, but as soon as we reached about 30 feet high, there was something that I felt. Electricity.

Electricity shocked us and it was strong. I felt pins and needles all over my body, and I felt super numb. But only for awhile, I held on to Flygon as hard as I could.

"Flygon, land!" O ordered, my Flygon successfully controlled the numbness of its body and we landed safely. I rubbed my temple and patted Flygon. My head was so dizzy but I was strong enough to inform my other pokemon not to go above 30 ft.

"Hey! Who are you?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy running towards me. He had a blonde hair, shark-styled. He has deep green eyes like mine, except his eyes are darker. He was wearing a black shirt and a white long-sleeved collared shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans and shoes like Ash's. He also has a backpack with him.

"Uh, I'm Drew. And you are?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Seth," He said, catching up with me out of breath. "I got lost here with my best friend. That's how I got here in this maze," he explained.

"I see, but how'd you get in this rainforest in the first place?"

"Long story. How did _you _get here? In the rainforest, I mean," He asked, not answering my question.

"My friends and I planned to go to a vacation somewhere, but our helicopter crashed here and now the four of us got separated," explained, calmly.

"Whoa. Same thing happened with me, my best friend and I travels together to find other pokemon, but our ship crashed because of a rock. The safety team rowed the spare boat—enough to carry me, and my best friend only (don't ask, it was small)—to the nearest land, which is here," he explained.

"Oh, one last question: how'd you end up in a maze?" I asked another one.

"I suppose the same thing happened with you: wandering around the forest, fell inside a wall covered with vines. Am I right?"

"Yeah," It was pretty cool how the same thing happened to us. But I wonder how long he'd been here.

"I've been here for about 5 hours now," He said, as if he knows how to read my mind. "Are you alone when you got separated?" He asked.

"Nah, I was with my friend, May, 'till someone dragged me away,"

"Dude, same thing happened to me! Except Natalie was the one that disappeared..."

"Natalie?"

"Oh, my best friend," He answered.

"Well, I think it would be better if both of us stick together. Now, which path to take?" I pointed at the three directions.

"Yeah your right. Cool pokemon by the way. I think we should just go straight," he confirmed. I thanked him for complimenting my pokemon, I returned them in their pokeballs because I had someone with me now. And the two of us started walking and walking.

As we were walking, Seth thought of an idea: "You know what would be easier? We should just climb this hedge to the top so we could see."

"No, I tried that earlier with my Flygon, it didn't end up pretty well: I got electrocuted," I advised him.

"Oh. Man, so we have to walk all the way to find our friends? That's kind of _impossible." _He complained, and I let him. I understand what he feels.

Several minutes later, the silence ended with him starting a conversation (again) "So what's this May girl like?"

I seemed taken aback by his question, I've never really answered a question like that, except with Soledad, only _she _heard me saying that 'I respect May'.

"Um, well... She's a tough coordinator," I managed to say.

"C'mon. I mean like, what are you guys? Friends? Best friends? Or something else?" He had that smug look on his face at the last part. I blushed A LITTLE and it quickly disappeared.

"No! I mean, we're just friends. Nothing special,"

"Whatever you say,"

"So what about Natalie?" I asked, changing the topic.

"What about her?"

"What's your relationship like with her?"

"Like I said, we're best friends," He said. His answers are so limited. I wish he'd talk more. "I mean you know, we've known each other since we were three, so we became best friends. Nothing more than that," he explained further, with a smile. 'Guess I was wrong about thinking that he had a crush on her. He seems honest that they were just friends.

"So I guess you're a pretty good trainer?" I asked him, trying to make a conversation.

"Hmm... You could say that, but I'm not on the same class as Ash Ketchum, who won the pokemon league thingos. I'm kind of like two steps aways from his class, you know what I mean?" He said. I was surprised that so many people knew who Ash was, he _did _win those pokemon leagues.

"Ash Ketchum, huh? He's one of my friends that's supposed to have a vacation, the other one's Misty. So that makes us four." I explained.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're _friends _with Ash? Awesome!" He exclaimed. But I didn't really take it as an honor to be friends with him. "You said your name was Drew right? Are you the Drew that I hear that's a great coordinator? I've never really seen him so I don;t know," He asked me, and I answered him with a smile and said, "Yeah, you could say that,"

"Cool." was all he could say. We're playing the "get to you know" game. So I start with a question like, "How many pokemon do you got there with you?"

"About four. I have with me my Swampert, Alakazam, Altaria, and Claydol. My starter was Mudkip." He said. He has some pretty cool pokemon, I must say.

**MAY'S PERSPECTIVE/POINT OF VIEW/POV**

"Man I got into so much troubllllle..." I sighed, walking lazily. And oh no! The sun's beginning to set! Oh no it's going to be night time.. What should I do?Ah! I know! All I have to do is climb the hedge and look how big this labyrinth is. Easy as that. How hard can it be? It looks so easy, so I'm gonna try it. I grabbed some vines and pulled myself up. It was just like rock-climbing, only with vines. I was wrong, it just _looked _easy, but once you looked down, all those confidence slipped away just like water. I reached about 15 feet already, I made the mistake of looking down. And just like that, because of my fear, my hand let go of the grip on the vine!

"Aaahhh! Oh nooooooo" was all I could say and do. Unless... I grabbed the vines as hard as I could, but all I got in return were vine-burn (rope-burn), my fall was too fast to get a grip. My adrenaline rush made me grab hold of the vines even though what I get were vine-burns. And yes, I could feel the vine-burn even with my gloves.

Another mistake I made was when I held on the vine with THORNS. Hard long thorns. I didn;t notice there were thorns because I was looking down, so naturally my glove got cut, and so did my palm, I had a huge cut on my palm. OUCH.

"Whoa!" my palm hurt, DUH.

It would be a miracle if I landed alive, which I did. I landed on my back, I coughed so hard and tried to get up, I did, but barely. Of course I couldn't escape without some broken leg or arm or whatever. My leg hurt so bad it got dislocated.

"Ouch..." I tried to fix it, but I made it worse. "Aahh!" Yup, it was that much pain. You wouldn't know, would you?

"I wish Drew was here, he'd know what to do.." I muttered by myself. I had teary-eyes now, and the pain wasn't the only reason. Let's see what mess I got into: 1. Broken left leg. 2. Deep and huge cut on my palm. 3. I'm lost in a labyrinth. 4. Drew isn't with me. And let's not forget about the first problem, I'm lost in a rainforest. **But **I had hope! My pokemon, of course. II let out Blaziken so he could help me get up and walk.

I tried to get my pokeball in the bag, with my fixed hand (left one).

"Okay Blaziken, go!" My beautiful Blaziken went out gracefully and strongly. He seems to know what the problem was so he helped me up. And again, it was a difficult thing to do. I got my arm around him and we walked very very slowly.

"I'm so lucky I have a pokemon like you, Blaziken," I honored him.

"Blaziken" He said.

Moments after taking random turns and random ways of walking, I saw a girl just standing there and looking up.

She has Light-Brown layered and a little wavy hair (not too wavy, the wavy parts are just on the tips), she has a side fringe and wears a red headband.

She wore a dark purple and white striped (horizontal) shirt with a black jean-textured vest/waistcoat (with a hoody, it's half zipped), white converse (low-cut) ankle-socks, mocha-brown mini shorts (just like May's except Natalie's shorts are brown and shorter, but not **too **short/not like Misty's) she has CREPE/ELASTIC bandages on her left thigh, sling bag, and wears a thin brown leather watch.

"Hello?" I managed. The girl looked at me with surprise and ran to me.

"Oh no! What happened to you?" She asked with concern in her hazel brown eyes, as if we knew each other.

"Um.. Long story, anyways, I'm May," I answered back.

"Hi May. My name is Natalie," She caught up to me and we were the same height, sorta. She was about half an inch taller than me. "I was with my best friend hours ago, until I was dragged away," she explained.

"Really? I thought Drew and I were the only people here!" I exclaimed. Okay, a problem of mine was solved: I wasn't alone.

"Nope. I see you got a lot of problems there," She noticed, looking at me.

"Yeah, I tried to climb the hedge but I slipped and fell," I explained, I didn't think of the pain anymore, it'll just make it worse.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt. Well, since I don;t know any medications or something, I can only offer you more assistance. Do you need more assistance?" She offered. But I didn't need to answer her anymore because I put my other arm around her.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded in return and we continued walking. "Nice Blaziken, by the way. It's obvious you've raised it well," she complimented.

"Hehehehe. Yup! I got him ever since he was a little Torchic!" The pain seemed to be slightly gone now. Stress on the word "slightly"

"So who's Drew?" She asked.

"Oh, just a friend of mine." I explained further on how we got in this labyrinth or maze, and also how we got in a rainforest. She also told her story on how she got here too.

"So this Seth guy, is he really nice?" I asked, out of nowhere.

"Yeah. We've been friends since forever," She answered back.

"That's nice. I've always wanted a best friend in the opposite gender for so long,"

"I'm sure you can have that. Drew's a starter!" She said.

"Drew? But he's just a rival."

"Rivals could be your best friends too, you know." She settled. We stopped in a pathway that met. And we didn't stop because we were tired. We stopped because we didn't know which road to take. All of them seemed so dangerous. On the right, there were lots of vines with thorns on the ground. Long and sharp thorns. On the left side, it was super dark, aside from the sun being shiny, it seemed more foggy. And straight ahead of us, there was a sign that said, "Do not go straight," wow.

"Which road should we take?" I asked.

"I say the right one," Natalie said.

"That seems legit, let's go." I agreed. And the three of us (three because of Blaziken, remember?) went to the right. Of course we got minor hurts, cuts on our legs.

"I guess this is better than that dark place, right? But I'm not sure about the 'Do not go straight' sign," Natalie said. "Yeah, same here. I wish Drew was here, he usually knows what's the best thing to do," I said, feeling sad.

"I see. So you want Drew to be here, huh?" She said, with a smug look.

"No! That's not what I meant. What I meant was that he usually knows what to do in these kinds of situation," I explained, not looking at Natalie, because I was blushing, and she'd know in my eyes I was _half _lying.

After times of random turns (again [hey, what would _you _do? Take random ways, right?] ) but I noticed that the sun is totally gone now and I could see the bright full moon. The fogs started to thicken and it became harder to see. It was freezing cold.

"I can't see clear through the fogs," I said. "Neither can I, I guess we just have to follow this thorny road, until we find any turns," Natalie suggested.

This is going to be one LONG night...

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did :D sorry if it's a bit rushed. btw, NIGHT THREE is going to be two chapters long.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me if there's something wrong, and I'll try to fix it. Remember! If you review I might have the confidence to write quickly and think of better ideas! Thanks :)**

_**PS: please please please review :D i care about your opinions. oh, and i accept criticisms.  
**_


	6. Seeing Your Shadow

**Okay I'm sorry I didn't make my previous chapter exciting and sorry if it was kind of boring and suck-ish. But I ran out of ideas and I don't have any inspiration. So please bear with me. I TRIED to make this chapter nicer. Anyways, please enjoy! **

**NOTE: I changed Natalie's appearances**

**Hair: **Light-Brown layered and a little wavy hair (not too wavy, the wavy parts are just on the tips), she has a side fringe and wears a red headband.

**Eyes:**Hazel Brown

**Clothes:**dark purple and white striped (horizontal) shirt with a black jean-textured vest/waistcoat (with a hoody, it's half zipped), white converse (low-cut) ankle-socks, mocha-brown mini shorts (exactly like this:_** s8*DOT*thisnext*DOT*com/media/largest_dimension/9F3300C3*DOT*jpg**_ but her shorts are jean-textured, NOT velvet.) she has CREPE/ELASTIC bandages on her left thigh, sling bag, and wears a thin brown leather watch.

* * *

_**NIGHT THREE (PART 1)**_

**MAY**

It was a freezing night. The fogs are so thick and the moon was barely shining. May and Natalie continued walking on the thorny pathway, getting scratches and bruises on their legs.

May was wondering where Drew was. She was hoping he's okay and nothing bad happened to him. In fact, because she was thinking about him too much, she's beginning to imagine him. She sees his shadows every now and then, but each time she blinks, it disappears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natalie asked her.

"I'm fine… Actually, I'm not. I'm beginning to hallucinate Drew all of a sudden, but when I close my eyes, he disappears. I'm worried something happened to him," May confessed.

Natalie giggled and felt that May was cute to have hallucinations of Drew. "Aahh. You like him, don't you? Hehehe, I knew it! Or else you wouldn't be seeing him everywhere!"

"What? No! I mean, aren't _you _hallucinating on Seth? Hmmmm?" May argued, suuuuper defensively.

"Truth is, I'm not. I'm not even seeing unusual stuff!" Natalie answered, truthfully.

"Why not?"

"Jeez! Didn't you read the sign before entering? It _clearly _says 'WARNING: May be hallucinated when thinking about something or some_one _too hard_. _In your case, it's Drew! Yay!"

May looked at her weirdly; knowing none of that nonsense is true. It was just D-U-M-B.

"Alright, fine. I made all those stuff up. But seriously, I do not know what is going on with your head!" Natalie admitted, tapping her forehead.

May wondered if she's going crazy; crazy as in a psycho. She imagined herself talking to a stone and getting married to a banana. *Shudder* that would be so freaky…

"Ouch!" Natalie yelped. "I totally regret wearing ankle-socks. I wish I wore the knee socks! But that would be out of style. Man I wish people would invent cool socks!"

"Ugh. When can there be a left or right turn?" Natalie complained impatiently. And just like that, there was a right turn. Whoa, coincidence much?

May noticed that when you go straight, the thorny way continues, but when you go right, nothing seems wrong, so obviously, the three of them **(Blaziken is still with them) **went right.

"Yes! Finally there aren't any more thorns!" The three of them quickly got out of the thorns and went to the right side, _but, _they fell for the trap. A hole was dug there and they fell right in!

"Ow… my twisted leg… now in a worse condition. Can things get any worse?" May sighed. It was bad enough her leg was broken, and falling in an eight feet hole made it worse.

"Ouch. My aching head! Are we that heavy that the ground actually collapsed?" Natalie said, sarcastically. She pushed her side fringe out of the way of her eyes and looked mad. But then sees May then she looked worried.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry May! I didn't caution you. I'll make it up to you," Natalie apologized while grabbing a pokeball in her bag hyperly. "Okay, Gardevoir, use psychic to get us up up up!" She released her Gardevoir in a funny but cool way, and Gardevoir used psychic. As soon as they reached the top, Natalie quickly went to May to assist her, she praised Gardevoir and put her back in her pokeball.

"I wonder who dug that hole?" May wondered.

"I don't know. But whoever did that's gonna get a piece of me when I find out!" Natalie was bursting with flames. What more if someone like Team Rocket stole her pokemon?

"No one messes with _me! _Let's go already, May. Come on!" Natalie hurriedly assisted May. And they start walking as fast as May could with her broken leg. But then Natalie stopped all of a sudden.

"That's right! I packed extra elastic bandages in my sling bag incase mine got ripped. I could use them for your leg!" She thought. She removed her sling bag and got her crepe/elastic bandage out.

"Alright May, sit down and stretch your broken leg," May did what was told and Natalie began wrapping the bandage on May's bottom part of the leg where the Tibia bone is. May felt a bit better now.

But even though May's mind was distracted a little by the fall and her leg, she still can't stop thinking about her hallucinations, more less thinking about Drew himself. She wondered why all of a sudden she began thinking about him, and at _this _time. Could something be wrong with her brain? **(Like there wasn't already. LOL just kidding XD :)) ) **

"All done, now let's get up," Natalie helped May up and they started walking again. And there it was again, May saw Drew just right in front of her. May's tracks stopped and Natalie stopped as well, worrying what might have happened to May.

"Are you okay, May?" She asks with concern.

May was speechless; all she could see was Drew eleven inches away from her. He was staring back. Drew's hand moved from his pocket to his right arm. And just like that, he was gone like the wind. May was shocked and didn't know what to do. But her main question was: Why is she hallucinating in the first place? "I just saw Drew again. But this time he put his hand on his arm, what could that mean?" May wondered, obviously freaked-out.

Natalie looked scared as well; maybe the labyrinth was playing mind games with them. "It must mean something. Maybe something might happen to his arm?" Natalie tried/guessed. But both of them still looked uncertain.

"I wonder why I'm hallucinating all of a sudden," May wonders.

"When was the last time you slept?" Natalie asked.

"Uhm… I think last last night. I didn't get to sleep last night because we were attacked, why?"

"Aha! That's why! You're sleep deprived! When you're sleep deprived you tend to hallucinate." She explained. And it all seemed clear now, but what could the most recent hallucination of Drew mean? May thought that maybe Natalie was right. _Or _it could be this maze.

**DREW**

"Oh great, now what!" Drew heard Seth complain. They were looking at three pathways. On the left was super dark and terrifying, on the right was full of vines with really long and sharp thorns, and straight ahead, there was a sign that said, "Do not go straight,"

"Hmm.." Drew thought. What would be the best idea? Obviously someone put this sign here, so no one would go straight, but why? Why lead us to the dangerous ways? Or maybe it was just a mind game, so that it won't lead to the exit or something.

"Straight," Drew confirmed.

"Straight? But why? The sign clearly says not to go there; you'll never know what might happen,"

"Well, you'll never know until you try, right?" answered Drew. o_o

Seth nodded but didn't look certain. When they continued to walk, they started to smell a bad odor, something like poop.

"Yuck! The smell reminds me of farm poop! Whatever's ahead of us I hope it's not a river of poop!" said Seth as he covered his nose. They figure out what was in front of them were large pieces of poo poos.

"Gross!" They both said. "Let's just be careful on walking around these poop, and be careful not to trip or anythi—" Seth's statement was cut off because he tripped over a vine and his face landed on the poop!

"Oh, that has got to be so disgusting," Drew muttered, with a disgusted face.

"Grooooooooss! I can't believe I just landed on _poop! _This smells so bad I'm going to puke!" Seth said. His face was filled with poop, so was his shirt and his jeans. He smelled like horse poop and it made him feel sick. His face turned so green that you can see it through the dung. Seth couldn't say anything more because of the awful smell, so he just ran someplace and sounded like he barfed. Drew stayed in place in case he would come back. A few minutes later Seth came back, but his face was still covered in disgusting dung.

"Hey Seth, you got a little something on your face," Drew said teasingly, Seth returned with his tongue sticking out, which he regretted afterwards.

"I'm gonna change, and _wash this poop out of my face and tongue!"_ He grabbed his water jug in his knapsack and some soap then began washing. He washed his face like crazy and kept scrubbing and scrubbing, it looked as if the soap suds were sticking to his eyes.

"Man I'd hate to be you right now," Drew teased. Seth ignored him, or tried to. But Drew couldn't hear his reply since Seth's voice was muffled by the thick bubbles forming around his face.

Minutes later Seth rinsed his face with his water jug.

"All done!" Seth looked cleaner than ever, except for his clothes. "Now, if you just won't look I'm gonna change my—"

"Don't even finish. I'm gonna turn around now," Drew finished and turned around. Quickly Seth changed, and within a millisecond **(jeez, don't take it literally!) **he was done. He wore a new batch of clothes: orange shirt with a black long sleeved collared shirt underneath it. He was wearing gray jeans, still the same shoes of course.

"So you have a thing for long sleeved shirts?" Drew noticed, looking up and down at his outfit.

"It's comfortable! Now, like I said awhile ago, let' _really _be careful on walking. Or else you might end up like me! No wonder somebody put the sign, I told you we should've chosen the right one!"

"But you didn't tell me anything, you actually let me decide," Drew cleared. Okay, he was kind of right, they should've taken the right part. He had a feeling May was there, but something kept telling him to just go straight (aside from the Call of nature #2)

**ASH, MISTY, AND AGATHA.**

The three of them were all sitting around the camp fire. They were eating their dinner (sorta): Fried eggs **(again), **they were also roasting marshmallows, like any other camp fires.

"So Agatha, do you want to share something about your life?" Misty asked encouragingly. Agatha looked uncertain, it took her awhile to decide whether to tell her stories or to just shut up/keep quiet. Ash and Misty was patient with her, they thought she had a rough childhood. Agatha sighed and decided to spill.

"Fine. The reason why I'm here is because I'm looking for a cape buffalo, right?" Her dark brown eyes looked at both Ash and Misty's expression, and they both nodded. "So anyways, the reason why I'm _looking _for one in the first place, is because it was my mission," Agatha stopped every now and then to see if Misty or Ash got what she was saying.

"The truth is, 'Cape Buffalo' is a code name for a very dangerous criminal, and I have to track him down. My sisters, Leslie and Claire; have their own assignments of tracking down the bad guys," Agatha stopped again and looked at them, the breeze passing through Agatha's long caramel-color hair. "The code names are based on how the top ten deadliest animals in the world, in my case, Cape buffalo is the 9th deadliest creature; therefore the bad dude that I'm looking for is the 9th most dangerous crook. Do you get it?"

"I see, but who are you doing this for?" Ash asked.

"Our step-mom; Lady Stella. She's kind of the leader of our town, farther away from here. That's because our parents—biological parents—died in a car crash when we were babies. We were very poor, Lady Stella adopted us and so we became part of her family,"

"Oh, so you're kind of like a secret spy and stuff like that?" Ash made sure.

"Yeah. Like all other spies, Agatha is just my code name or spy name—" She stopped talking and realized how much she'd said. No one should know what her real name was. That was her job, not to let any stranger know her real identity. She's hoping now that they won't ask what her real name was.

"Then what's your real name?" Misty asked. Wow. "Agatha" sighed and thought about this. Should she tell them? Yes, they were nice to her anyway. And it wouldn't matter cos they'll never meet again, and they live in a different world!

"My real name is Heather Mary Elizabeth Alex Christina Wijanatala the Third. Call me Heather for short!" Heather looked at them; they stared at her with an expression as clueless as ever.

"Um… nice name," Misty managed. Ash was still dazed on how long her name was. Heather gave Misty a smile. Since the truth was out, she could stop pretending to be cold and quiet. She could be herself: happy but not hyper.

"So, if you find this bad guy, then how will you go back home?" asked Ash with an interesting tone.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. Now how will you guys get out of here?"

"Um, we don't know too. But our first objective is to find May and Drew, so that we could be together again. Then after that, we'll just wait and see what will happen," Misty answered unsurely.

"Well, I'm just going to practice my archery; you two just stay here, okay?" Heather told them, and they nodded. Soon after that Heather got her bow and arrow and left the two of them. The night sky was starry, unlike the other nights.

"Ash," Misty called.

Ash looked at her with wondering eyes and replied, "What?" but gently and not impatiently.

But something interrupted her. A rain drop fell on her cheek, it was a bad sign that it'll rain. Misty felt the rain drop and became alert. Ash and Misty packed their things and hurriedly went to a big tree that will temporarily shelter them from the rain.

Moments later the rain came, and it wasn't just a drizzle, it was strong.

"Hey what about Agatha—er, I mean Heather?" Ash was right, what about her? The rain was merciless and a thunder came by. They saw Heather running towards them as fast as she could. And when she reached them, she was soaking wet.

"Man, it's raining so hard!" Misty and Ash barely heard Heather scream, but they could make up what she was saying. "It's good that you packed our stuff," She continued.

A loud thunder came by again, making them scream and get terrified. They did a group hug with their funny-scared face. Even Pikachu got scared that he hid under Ash's shirt **(don't think green-minded or perverted, people.)**! **(sorry im not going to make Ash and Misty parts long because I'm concentrating on Drew and May only, sorry pokeshippers. And I know some of you are skipping Ash/Misty parts, yes, I know, *cough* *my sister* *cough* and to others who are skipping :P)**

**MAY**

"This is in fact _the _worst day of my life. First I'm separated with Drew, and then get this broken leg, now it rains harshly? And it's freezing cold…" May, Natalie, and Blaziken were walking as best as they could, keeping up with the rain and the muddy ground. Blaziken was a fire-type (obviously) so it wasn't doing pretty well in the rain, poor thing.

"Blaziken, return to your pokeball where it's dry and comfy," May seems to notice that he was having a rough time supporting her with the rain, so what she did was return him in his cozy pokeball. Natalie was luckily assisting May on the side where her broken bone was.

The rain continued to pour and there was no sign of it stopping. Hopefully neither of them would get a high fever and nothing worse than this could happen. But just at that moment, disaster struck… _again. _A guy in tuxedo showed up as they were about to take a left turn, he had a net and all of a sudden he captured May and Natalie. (***gasp***) They both scream for help, but of course, no one heard it in this maze.

"Hey! What do you want with us?" May questioned the guy.

"Nothing, but my boss does. And I can't tell you." He answered.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked, while they were in the net, being dragged on the ground.

"Well, you can call me Vincent."

May and Natalie were wondering who this Vincent guy was, but nothing rang the bell. They were hoping that nothing serious would be happening when they reach their destination.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done :D don't worry I'll update the next chapter next week! I'm done on the next chapter, I just need to edit it and find time to put it on fanfiction! I'm sorry I made Drew's adventure boring, but I'm saving it for the next chapter.**

**Anyways, please review and thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! **

**P.S Chapter title is based on May's perspective!  
**


	7. Cold Water

**HI! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THANKS! hehehehehehehe :P**

**btw, in this chapter, THERE ARE NO ASH/MISTY PARTS! All May and Drew :P**

**oh yah! i couldn't think of a title, so i asked my sister for help and she came up with that! we had a debate whether it was "Cold Water" or "A Rival's Return!" and we sorted out with COLD WATER! lol :P  
**

* * *

**_NIGHT THREE (PART 2)_**

**MAY **

Natalie and May were in the net, being dragged by Vincent. After a few turns, he took them the place where his boss wanted to meet. And the man, Vincent, knows the routes of this labyrinth; could it be possible that he was the one who actually made this?

The place where he took them was in the center of the maze: The hedges weren't pathways anymore, instead they formed a big circle, and it was empty, but there was a big pool in the middle with mud and left over grass surrounding it. The two girls wondered why they were taken there, what he might attempt to do to them. And who the heck his boss was.

Vincent stopped walking as he reached the other end of the pool. He let loose the net and both of them went out hurriedly. But Vincent warned them that running away isn't the best choice, because he let out his pokeball.

"Gengar, come out!" He ordered, and the ghost-poison pokemon went out. If they tried running away, he would just use his pokemon. May and Natalie were too frightened by the ghost pokemon that they forgot they even _had _their pokemon with them. "As you see, my boss told me to do this, so I'm sorry—"

"Wait! First of all, who's your boss?" Natalie asked, furiously. The dude smiled and chuckled, as if the answer to her question was obvious.

"Well, you—" he pointed at May "—know him for sure."

"Huh?" Was all that May could say. She could name only few people who could ruin her life.

"Would you quit with the mystery and get on with it already?" Natalie impatiently demanded.

"Well, since you insist. But I think telling you would just make you feel worse," He just won't stop hiding it! Besides, who could it possibly be? And what would he even do to us, in the first place? All of those questions were running through May's head.

"Just tell us already!" Natalie was so short-tempered. She was so impatient that May thought she saw a vein pump out of her forehead **(gross… Natalie is so short-tempered and easily angered, NOT a good trait… I should work on that, right?)**

"Fine. My boss is Harley." Vincent answered. Natalie was surprised that he actually told them who the boss was; she thought maybe he would send out another clue and keep his mouth shut. May's face was an expression of both shock and anger.

"Harley?" May exclaimed. She was questioning in her head why on earth would Harley have a rotten plan, and even though she doesn't know what he's up to, she knew that it wasn't a friendly plot. May's expression changed from shock/anger to frustration and confusion. But just at that moment, Harley's silhouette showed in the fogs and rain. A thunder passed, which made May and Natalie more frightened. And there he was, May's mean and a sore-loser rival. He was here, in a labyrinth; in the rain forest… out of nowhere.

"Yes, May darling. It's me. Hi there," He greeted, with his… weird walk. He showed up through the fogs and came to May and the others.

"Harley… How did you end up in this rain forest?" May asked Harley angrily.

"Not so fast! First of all, who is this weird Harley guy?" Natalie asked, calmly.

"Well May, I give you the honor of explaining who I am and how great I am," He told May. May was biting her lip with frustration and impatience, but she did explain for Natalie's sake.

"Harley was—_is—_my rival in contests and battles. He's a sore-loser that does anything to get revenge on me for winning contests over him. He even humiliated me in front of the whole audience," May explained, remembering the day that the record player of Harley's played during the contest battle and played Max's voice telling May's trauma of pokemon. But all those fears were exchanged with once again, anger.

"What happened, Harley? I thought you were off to Johto!" May thought.

"I was, but I planned on following you with your trip with your boyfriend," He teased.

"What? FYI, we were with Misty and Ash, so we aren't alone, mister." She fought back. "And why do you plan on following us?"

"So I could have my revenge again, and do this—" Harley did a signal to Vincent and he immediately called his pokemon. The thunder never stopped and the rain didn't calm down. In fact, the rain even became stronger by the minute.

"Gengar, use hypnosis on the one wearing a vest!" Vincent ordered. Natalie was so shocked she could barely move her hand to get her pokemon. She didn't even remember she had pokemon.

Gengar did his move on Natalie and she instantly fell asleep.

"Natalie!" Natalie was lying on the ground, the muddy puddles splashing against her face.

"Hey, what's the big idea here?" May shouted.

"Well, I can't have any troublesome people getting in my way!" Harley said, with his evil yet weird face.

**DREW **

Drew and Seth were walking in silence. Drew wondered how May was, if she's hurt or anything. He not being with her in this unpredictable maze is just killing him. He and Seth stopped walking when a lightning strike appeared with the sound so loud, it flashed onto their clothes and skins. The two guys looked up and looked at the lightning. But Drew was distracted by something: A yellow pokeblock only four feet away from them, it was visible, but only barely. The pokeblock was underneath a leaf, luckily, Drew saw it.

He approached it and put the leaf aside. The pokeblock was half covered in mud, Drew got it and saw there was another pokeblock, but only purple; about eleven inches away from the yellow one.

_A track, _Drew thought. He pushed his hair off his face, but made no difference because the rain would just put it back in the original place.

"Seth, let's go," Drew told Seth, apparently Seth was still looking at the sky.

"Where?" Seth asked.

Drew pointed at the purple pokeblock and said, "We follow the tracks. It might be May's," Seth nodded in agreement. And the boys followed the tracks. Hopefully it won't be a trap by someone like the one who dragged Drew away from May.

Drew and Seth were following the tracks, but stopped because they couldn't find the other pokeblock. It stopped when there were two pathways, left or right.

"Check on the left, I'll check on the right," Drew told Seth. Seth went to the left and Drew went to the right. Drew didn't find any pokeblocks in that sight, but he was so determined to find May that he continued searching for a pokeblock on the right side.

"Over here!" Seth called out. Drew barely heard him, but his hearing sense were quite sensitive. He looked at Seth and hurriedly ran to him.

"Where?" He quickly asked. Seth pointed just below him, and Drew looked and saw the rest of the tracks. "Okay, let's go."

Both of them started following the tracks and hoped that it would either lead to May or Natalie.

**MAY**

"What will you do to Natalie?" May demanded.

"Oh absolutely nothing, dear. I'm not going to do anything to_ her," _Harley answered.

May was uncertain, but let the subject drop because she's got like a billion questions running through her mind. "How did you end up here? In the rain forest?"

Harley laughed like how he always laughed like and grinned at May, "I simply followed your helicopter ride. And when you crashed, we—Vincent and I—made sure to keep a sharp eye on you. And it's so romantic how you ended up with _Drew. _Think of all the people who you could end up with, and it happened to be DREW! That's so cute!" adored Harley. It was kind of cool that Harley is shipping May and Drew.

"Oh, keep quiet, Harley!" A blushing May said. But she noticed that Harley was changing the subject. "Hey, answer my question. Have you been _stalking _us?"

"Well, 'stalking' is a strong word, May darling. We simply… hmm… _Followed _you." He said.

"That's the same thing! Either way you're still a stalker! And First of all, why on earth would you even follow me?"

"Ugh! Don't you ever use your ear? I already told you! 'To have revenge'!" Harley was acting all crazy and pulling his purple hair.

"Revenge on what? The contests I've won over you?" May guessed.

"Duh, what else? And our conversation was just repeated from awhile ago! Didn't you listen? Or were you too busy thinking about your one and only Drew?" Harley continued to tease. But he was right, they did discuss this awhile ago.

"Enough with the chit-chat and let's get down to business. Vincent, do your job!" Harley ordered.

And his server let his needles Gengar go and said "Use hypnosis on the girl, Gengar!"

She was too terrified to move.

Gengar used Hypnosis on May and she fell asleep, but she fell in the cold and freezing water! Right at that moment her body felt numb. Even though she was asleep, she could feel the water freeze her blood **(don't take it literally)**. The water was so deep. May slowly went deeper and deeper in the water. This was it, she couldn't do anything because the Hypnosis attack was so effective on her. She was sleeping in water.

By that moment, Harley and Vincent ran away and laughed their evil laughs.

**DREW**

Drew reached the center of the maze, where the pokeblock led them.

"Natalie!" Seth screamed, running towards her. Harley and Vincent ran off and disappeared in the fogs. Seth saw Natalie lying on the muddy ground and he ran to her hurriedly.

But Drew saw another foot step right beside Natalie; its shape and size was like May's shoes! Drew checked the environment and wondered where May was.

And his wondering stopped when he saw something in the pool. It's like a silhouette of a person. Drew began thinking maybe it was May. Yes, it _must _be May, because he sensed that it was her. He followed his heart and he dove in the water.

It was SUPER cold and freezing, he could feel pins and needles all over his body. But his determination to rescue May was greater than the pain he was feeling.

He swam really really fast towards May, and to his surprise, it really _was _her! He held her hand and saw that she was motionless, making Drew all worried again. He pulled her towards him and he swam upwards, kicking and paddling.

He made it to the top and breathed deeply, coughing and coughing. He got out of the pool and he also got May out.

"May, please wake up!" He begged. He lay down May's blue and pale and frozen body on the wet and muddy ground, and he put his ear on May's chest, hearing her heartbeat. There was a problem: he couldn't hear it… Maybe it was because of the loud rain. But May seems to stop her heavy breathing, even stopped _breathing; _which made Drew guiltier and angry. Why wasn't he here when Harley attacked? Why didn't he STOP Harley? Why couldn't he follow the tracks faster, in order to save May? All the guilt feelings and confusion all fussing in his head was killing him.

He checked her heart rate again, but this time he checked on May's neck with his two fingers.

Drew stared at May, stared with big eyes. He can't believe it, he just couldn't. It was just plain evil, that Harley. What did May do to him, making him want to kill her?

Drew's depression changed to anger and revenge. But he knew better than to have revenge. It was final, May was drowned and died.

"Do a CPR! There still might be time!" Seth suggested, he was kneeling next to a sleeping Natalie, holding her hand.

Right at that moment, Drew's expression changed again to hope. He was doing what Seth told him to do, counting and pounding on May's chest. Still Nothing.

1, 2, 3, 4…. He checked her heart beat every time. He didn't care about the others, only May. His mind was filled with thoughts of her, he can't see anyone when he's with her.

Okay, it was now or never: Drew opened her mouth and his and May's blue mouth touched and he began exhaling air into her mouth. He always wanted to kiss her soft lips, but not in this way. It wasn't really called _kissing. _Drew's lips separated from hers and began doing the CPR thing again. 1…2…3…4. His mouth collided with May's again and began exhaling. Drew couldn't believe what happened next. A feeling of relief flooded all over him: May's eyes opened widely and she inhaled deeply.

Her vision was still a blur, but it was better than before. Drew's face was of shock and happiness.

"Drew?" May managed.

"May! I'm so… I… You're—" Drew couldn't imagine this, he couldn't think straight, in a good way. All he wanted was May to be fine and to be with him. Drew was smiling and held May's hand.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, looking around. She tried to get up, but her body won't follow, the cold water made her sick.

"May! Don't move!" Drew told her. Drew became all worried again.

Mat lay down gently and closed her eyes. Drew checked her pulse again, it was beating really fast, but one thing is for certain: she was alive. They need to get out of this stupid maze, so that they can stay in a cave or something.

May was shuddering so hard it was painful for Drew to watch her suffer like this.

He had an idea, they need to get out of here, but May couldn't move a muscle, so he picked her up and carried her. He didn't care if her back was all muddy. As he carried her, he felt May's skin; it was freezing and her blood froze. To his surprise, her weight was actually lighter than he thought.

"Seth, let's go," Drew told him. Seth nodded and assisted the sleeping Natalie **(like how Natalie assisted May). **

Drew was having a hard time, carrying May with the rain and the mud slowing them down. The rain just wasn't stopping. Thunder crashed once more and they ran.

"Ugh, where's the stupid exit already?" Drew complained, he was getting tired every minute.

What if they get stuck in this maze forever? The countless turns were getting much more confusing. The rain ached as it touched their skins. What could be worse than this situation?

* * *

**Okay I'm done! I updated as soon as I can :) Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D:D:D:D lol :)) :D**


	8. HELLO THERE, PEOPLE

Hello! I'm sorry for not updating, but I won't update for this week because summer break just ended and there are a lot of school works… huhuhu. And I can't write stories and blah blah. So I'm just telling you people in case you thought that I'm not going to continue my story. But I _will _hopefully update next weekend, or next next weekend (if there are lots of homeworks, etc :( ). anyways, sorry! And thank you if you understand! :P hehehe BYE! SEE YAH!


	9. Stuck with Pouring Rain

**NOTE: from now on, I'm only focusing on May and Drew, but if you want Ash/Misty back, just review and say it. Btw, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST! OKAY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. Lol lol lol **

* * *

_**DAY FOUR **_

**MAY AND DREW**

The four of them searched quickly but carefully for the exit. The rain was merciless and it continued to pour. Since it was already morning, it looked like it was still night time just because of it. The clouds are gray and the sun was barely seen. Their only option to find the exit is to follow their instincts.

May was still down from what happened last night, she was still cold and pale. But it was better than how she was last night. Her head rested securely on Drew's chest. But Drew's problem was that he can't keep up with the rain and carrying May at the same time, but he could manage for now.

Seth's job was easier than his, he didn't have to carry Natalie, and he just needs to assist her.

"I wonder where and when we'll find the exit," Seth said. But Drew didn't answer, he didn't have an answer.

A few minutes later, Natalie started twitching her eyes.

"Natalie?" Seth said. And she raised her head up with a confused look and yawned.

"What happened?" she asks. "I was with May, and the next thing I knew I fell asleep," she rubbed her eyes and took a look at May. She was surprised at what she saw! "Oh my gosh! What happened to her?"

"She drowned in the pool." Drew explained, seriously and straight forwardly. He still had a grudge against Harley.

"That's terrible! It must be so freezing since her are blue, and her skin is cold," Natalie felt her skin and shivered.

"Exactly,"

"Wait, since Natalie's already awake, why isn't May still awake? I'm guessing that Harley dude made them sleep at the same time?" asked Seth.

"Maybe. But if they fell asleep at the same time, May's supposed to be awake by now,"

"Hey, look at that, guys!" Natalie noticed some something that looked like a paper on the ground. She approached it and picked it up. "It looks like a map! But I'm not exactly sure because there's mud all over it and it's wet,"

"Doesn't matter, hand it over," Seth said gently.

He examined the paper and read the letter in bold saying, 'Map of the Labyrinth (by Vincent and Harley)' wow. So Harley and Vincent knows the routes of this labyrinth and knows where the exit it...?

Seth unfolded the paper and saw the map. It was _huge, _it was the size of a 1/2 illustration board. Drew wished he could hold it and trace some things, but since he's carrying May and all, he can't.

"Try look for the exit," He said.

"I can't, it's all muddy and wet, and the rain's not helping..." complained Seth. He was right, it was hard enough to see here, what more to read?

Drew gently lay May's body on the ground beside him so he could take a look at the map. "Seth, put the map on the ground,"

"But it'll get muddier and it might tear up!"

"Just do it, it's been on the ground before and it still looks kinda neat,"

So he did what was told and put the map on the ground. Drew took a look at the map and tried to find the center, the circled shape and the one where Harley and Vincent showed up. It was pretty easy to find, since it _was _in the center...

"Here," He pointed at the place and said, "This is where we've been, and we took a left turn after that, a right, left, straight, and right again, so right now we're exactly here," As he remembered what they've been through, he perfectly traced the paths with his pointer, and his memories were pretty sharp. "And now all we have to do is find the exit,"

"I could do that, I can read maps pretty well," Natalie suggested.

Drew nodded and gave her the map. He carried May once again, hoping that she's alright and not having any pains or problems.

Natalie first got a pen from her sling bag and circled the place where they are, are started tracing the pathways on the map with her finger first.

She concentrated on the long maze, and each time she makes the wrong turns she would mutter something.

After minutes of tracing, she finally made the outline and what pathways will lead to the exit! It was hard; imagine having to write something in pouring rain and mud splashing on the paper.

The ink was kind of smudged but still readable, at least for Natalie.

"Looks like a long way out," She said after dong her traces.

"Really? Let me see," Natalie moved over so that Seth could see, it was filled with red markings, it would really take a long time to get out of here, lots of long turns and it's complicated to even follow the markings.

"You're amazing, you know that? I mean, who could read _this? _And it took you only 8 minutes..." Seth complimented. Natalie smiled at him and thanked him.

"Okay, so since we're here—" she pointed at the circled mark—"we should be turning left on the next split ways." She directed them and she took a lead. The rest of them followed her and hopefully would get out of this mess sooner.

Hours later of walking in hard rain, Natalie stopped her tracks, which made Seth bump into her.

"Ouch. Why'd we stop?" He asked.

"The exit should be exactly here, according to the map," She pointed straight ahead of them and there was nothing but a hedge blocking the way. It was a dead end.

"Um, exactly _where?_" an impatient Drew asked.

"Here! Just straight ahead of us,"

"Well I don't see anything,"

Natalie touched the hedge with her palms and as soon as she did, it went right through it! "Whoa!"

"Wha—how did that...?" She was speechless, at the other side of the hedge, it was still raining hard, but this time she felt it was colder than where the rest of her body was, and she quickly pulled her hand back and started getting an idea: Natalie put her head in the hedge and took a look at what exactly it is behind that hedge.

To Natalie's surprise, the opposite side was less foggy, but definitely cooler. There were no hedges; it was no longer a maze. She could see clearer now and could see the normal rainforest, no tall hedges and confusing roads.

She finally found the exit to this crazy labyrinth.

The rest of her body followed and went out of the maze, she was free!

Back at the labyrinth with Drew, May, and Seth; they (excluding May) were wondering what it was out there.

"You think it's safe?" Drew asked Seth. But Seth ignored him and quickly followed after Natalie, and there he goes.

He didn't want to stay in this maze, any place was better. So he decided to follow the two of them and went to the other side of this labyrinth.

There Drew's wondering emerald eyes saw Seth and Natalie looking at him and smiling.

"We finally made it out! I can't believe it!" Natalie exclaimed joyfully!

"Yeah, but it's still raining and we need to find shelter."

"... you just _had _to ruin the good thing, Drew!" Seth teasingly said, smiling and laughing. They were just so happy they're not going to be stuck in that hard and illusion-like maze.

"We're taking off. We've got to find where we left the safety boat and row our way out of this island. It was already such a drag to be stuck in a maze for so long. So, see you, I guess."

"Yeah, Seth's right. I think we have to go separately, since you still need to take care of May and look for your other friends. We've only got one problem left. So see you in the pokemon world!"

Natalie and Seth made their decision and said their good-byes.

"Thank you, for helping us—May and I—get out. We owe it all to you guys, Natalie most especially." Drew thanked them and smiled. They smiled back and said their final good-byes and started running farther away, until Drew couldn't see them.

Now the first thing he has to do is to find shelter and rest there for awhile, and take care of May. He started moving and walked in any direction.

His worried emerald eyes looked far away until its limits, still no sign of caves. He decided to take a rest on a big tree. Only small, dripping raindrops were falling on his head; it was better than the harsh and fat drops from awhile ago.

_This could do for awhile... _He thought. But he knew he had to get out because their bodies would catch a cold. He had to find a place completely dry and away from the rain. He stood there, thinking of what he can do to help May.

He laid her body gently on the ground, making sure he didn't hurt her. She was shivering so hard.

He thought of what symptoms May had to _Hypothermia. _And looks like she had most of it... That was it, he thought; they had to find a better shelter as soon as possible so that nothing worse could happen to his companion.

But his legs were aching from walking the whole night last night on the maze; he needed to take care of himself too.

* * *

He rested there for about twenty to thirty minutes before scooping May up in his strong arms again and headed for what he thinks he saw.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging all the tree branches blocking his way, not leaving a scratch on both of them.

He finally arrived on the place where he wanted to see: a cave. He was relieved that he finally found one.

Drew went inside, but not too deep inside because it was getting darker and darker when you go little drops of leaks echoing from far away could easily be heard

. He decided to stay in the center part of the cave, laying May's light body gently on the ground.

Drew sat right beside the brunette and got a thermometer in his bag. He placed the small object on May's mouth and checked her temperature: Thirty-five degree Celsius.

It was so low, she never stopped shivering since he got her body out of that cold pool.

With the rain not helping, it made her condition worse... Not to mention her leg.

The boy brushed the bangs covering her closed eyes aside and noticed how beautiful and charming she really was. It seemed like her face blossomed and looked prettier than ever before. He cupped her cheek and felt as cold as ever.

May's shivering became harder and harder, it was like living in an ice-cold place with no warmth at all.

There was a leak on the ceiling of the cave, a drop of water falling down on the brunette's forehead.

Drew notices this and quickly scooped her up once more and moved deeper in the cave, deeper enough to stay far away from the pouring rain and not so deep to see a little light from outside aside from the gray and lonely clouds.

Instead of staying in the middle of the cave, he moved at the side so he could lean on the rough walls.

He puts her down and thought her clothes should be dry as soon as possible to make her condition a little better. He removed her gloves and put it in the pocket of his bag. Drew had an idea, but it went away in a flash: he was supposed to use his Flygon's flamethrower, but since it was too powerful, it'll burn May and send her to flames.

He scowled and frowned as his ideas turned into failures. He wasn't pretty good at thinking things straight when he has a lot on his mind, and most of them filled with thoughts of this brown-haired jolly girl.

That girl shivered and chattered, not feeling any bit of being better. It was just too painful for Drew to watch her suffer like that. It was like all his hopes and dreams were slowly going away the more May looked like she had a hard time.

He read a research once on what to do when you have Hypothermia: he remembered that one of the treatments is to make body contacts... but he realized it would be just... plain wrong.

He watched May grab nothing but air, searching for any source of warmth; she was restless and made a sound like she was in agony.

Her snow white face showed pain, but there was a hint of strength, too.

Her clothes were soaking and cold. But so was Drew's, but he had more concerned for the brunette than himself. It hurt Drew even more to see her in such a bad shape. His sparkling eyes were full of concern and sorrow for her, thinking he was hopeless and helpless.

But his expression changed when he saw a tint of light at the dark side of the cave. The light got bigger and bigger as it approached the two teenagers until it finally reveal itself.

A little Charmander with a small flame ignited at the tip of its tail.

"Char?" The creature wondered suspiciously of who the two figures were doing in this cave. It notices May's shivering and chattering harshly and had an idea. The orange pokemon approached her slowly but surely, until Drew—thinking it would harm her—stood up and got ready to protect the troubled girl.

"Charmander, Char!" Drew understood him completely, feeling uncertain, he went out of Charmander's way and let the pokemon do its job.

It faced back and his tail was now facing May. The light flame giving her warmth and comfort as it went near her body. Close enough to dry her and far enough not to burn her.

The helpful little creature wagged its tail to dry the other parts of her clothes.

Drew watched the scene and was so happy that the pokemon came along and help both his and her problems. He was so thankful and would do anything to pay him back.

As soon as Charmander finished completely drying May, it looked at Drew as if saying, 'It's your turn to be dried up!'

Drew shook his head and smiled at him. "It's really really kind of you, Charmander, but I'll be okay. I need to take care of May first. Thank you for helping us." He continued to smile at it and gave him some pokeblocks and pokemon food indicating his appreciation on healing May.

Charmander took it and went back inside the cave until the light was completely invisible and gone.

The green haired boy grabbed a thin blanket he remembered to pack and wrapped it around May. It wasn't thick, but it'll do for now. Her shivering lessened but she was still chattering.

Drew sat down and leaned on the wall, stretching his legs and laying May's upper body on his arms.

May snuggled in his chest for more of the warmness, which made his face spread a color of pink or in other words, he was blushing.

He felt happy that he could help her, even by just providing a small amount of warmth. The two bodies formed a letter L. Her head lying safely on his chest, Drew caressed May's cheeck to make her feel a bit better. It was like holding a baby. He just wants to hold May tightly and not let anything happen to her.

"It's gonna be okay, May. I'm here, I'll never leave you again," he comfortingly told the sleeping May.

He sighed as his gaze faced the outside of the cave, his green and tired eyes finding nothing but hard pouring rain.

Soon enough, he would also sleep like May.

And he eventually did, resting his head on May's head. Their cheeks brushed against each other and soon, Drew closed his eyes and fell asleep with the girl he loved most, not caring about anything except for her.

* * *

May awoke and found where she was. She felt something warm, aside from the blanket, wrapped around her. It was Drew's arms. When she looked up, she saw his head leaned against the wall.

"He did this for me..." She whispered to herself. "Thank you... Drew." She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning on his cradling arms.

She was happy and sad at the same time, which she didn't get at all.

But since she thought about it, she was happy to be with Drew and happy that they were safe and away from the horrible maze. And she felt sad that she had to be such a pain to Drew and giving him a harder time. She sniffed from the coldness, even with the blanket on it was still freezing in her case.

Drew heard her sniff and immediately woke up and looked at the sapphire eyes of May.

"May... Y-you're awake," May nodded and smiled, still resting on his arms. "I'm glad you're okay," Drew said.

The brunette tried to sit up, but failed to do so because her body was still weak from hypothermia.

"Don't. I'll help you up," Drew effortlessly made May sit up and leaned on the wall, as same as his position. But May didn't have enough strength to carry herself from falling, so she slid and landed on Drew's shoulder.

"Oof. Sorry, Drew," She apologized. But he just blushed in return.

He thought about whether to hide his feelings and just tease May, or to just let it slide and hold her hand...

But as usual, he chose to tease her and said, "You should be. I was running in the maze—wait, the maze while the rain was _pouring—_while carrying your heavy body! Didn't you know how hard that was? It was so troublesome," Not meaning any of those, Drew was even surprised by how he sounded like.

He meant it to be in a teasingly manner, but it came out as an accusation.

The sapphire eyes of May widened and became watery.

"I-i..." But the hurtful words said by the guy she kind of liked changed her mood and replaced it with anger. The word "heavy" and "body" combined just hit her.

_'Was he calling me __**fat?' **_She thought angrily :(

"I'm already feeling guilty, and you're making it worse... Fine! If I'm such a drag to you—" the short-tempered brunette stood up with struggle, but she managed to stand up with the help of the rocks.

"Wait, May—" Drew also followed her action and began standing up from where he sat comfortably.

"—then maybe we should get out of this dumb rainforest _separately." _she shouted at a clam Drew standing right in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

Drew thought she was so overreacting, he was only joking around with her. May continues to glare at him and continued "And maybe you should—" but her body was still too weak from her hypothermia issue and the screaming at Drew, and also her leg was still broken; that she collapsed.

"May!" Drew—alert as always—caught May's not-so-heavy body as he described it.

"Stop. I'm fine," But the tired girl didn't SOUND fine. The green haired boy felt a spark of guilt when he said those words to her.

"You're certainly not fine, May. You're still too tired from your issue and not to mention, but your leg is still broken." He insisted her with a gentle tone in his voice.

"I said I'm _fine, _Drew," As usual, she was stubborn as always.

Drew gave up and just let her go, making sure she was leaning on the cave's wall.

May's lip showed pouting and her eye brows met. "I'm getting out of here." She concluded and limped out of the cave. Drew noticed that the rain lessened, only small and few drops were falling from the not-so-gray clouds; in other words, it was drizzling.

Drew sighed and ran after her, saying "Wait, at least let me assist you,"

The burnette faced him and glared again, "Am I being too much a _drag? _I hate it. I can take care of myself," she pouted.

But Drew wasn't convinced, he frowned and stared at her with plead in his emerald eyes. And May knows that she actually can't walk by herself with her broken leg. So she finally gave up and said "Fine."

Drew smirked and May put her arms doubtfully around him.  
"You're welcome?"

"Well you were the one that offered me!" May was still mad at him for calling a troublesome girl. She felt like she wasn't needed. But hey, it was only one person who said that, right? Wrong. It _was _one guy, but that certain guy meant a lot to her, so she still can't move on.

But when they were already halfway thru getting out, Drew thought of something, "I think we should stay put and wait for the drizzle to end, who knows it might become a storm or something," he suggested, looking directly at May.

'_he has a point' _May thought; and besides, her leg still ached from the fall back in the labyrinth. "Fine, but you get to stay at the other end of this cave,"

Drew didn't argue with her, so he put May down and walked by the other side not so far away. There they sat quietly and awkwardly.

May was the first one to break the silence saying, "I'm sorry for overreacting too much awhile ago,"

Drew stopped staring outside and looked at May.

He can see May's embarrassed face, so he grinned at her and accepted her apology with a nod.

He himself apologized to May as well: "I'm also sorry for insulting you or something. 'Didn't think you would take it seriously,"

And with those words coming out form their mouths, they smiled at each other and talked about their journey in this forest so far, and what other things might happen to them.

But their conversation stopped when in the middle of a drizzle, a thunder came by and a lightning lit the whole cave. The sound echoed throughout the whole place and sent chills on May's spine.

"Aahh!" She screamed, obviously feeling deaf by the loud thunder. Drew just laughed silently and chuckled. "Um.. Drew?"

"What?" He asked gently and patiently.

"C-could you... um... well, because... uuhhh..."

"Jeez May, just spit it out already," He laughed at the brunette's nervousness or trouble.

"Can you please stay here beside me?" She told him in a shy way with a light hue of pink spreading across her face while scratching the back of her head. "I mean, you know. I'm kinda scared of thunders whatsoever and—"

"Okay," Drew confirmed and walked over to May.

He sat beside her and stretched one leg while the other one was bent up with his arm rested on it.

May tucked her leg and wrapped her arms around it, her chin resting on it. She was gazing outside, hoping the drizzle would stop or not get stronger. But it as she thought about it, another lightning strikes and the sound follows it.

It made a loud crash and it hit a tree, making it collapse. Right after that, the rain continues to be harder and harder.

"Great! Just when I was wishing the drizzle would stop, it becomes worse!" May complained, cursing at the rain/thunder.

Drew laughed and said, "Looks like mother nature's against you," he punched May on the shoulder lightly, indicating he was teasing her. In return, she stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes playfully.

They heard something from the outside of the cave. Their heads turned and saw what it was: A Vileplume! It was wet from the rain and found this cave. The pokemon was scared of the two teens, wondering if they were bad or good.

"Hey, there!" May happily greeted it, but the flower pokemon got more scared and panicked.

"Haha! Looks like everything hates you, May,"

May ignored him and gave the pokemon a pokeblock. It seems to see it and approached May. After a few minutes of hesitation, Vileplume finally took it and ate it with a smile on its face.

"See? It doesn't hate me," She smirked at Drew. "Sit here, Vileplume. It's better than staying out there, right? We won't hurt you," May offered, tapping the spot right next to her. Vileplume trusted her and sat there joyfully.

The sweet-scented pokemon seems to notice May's broken leg. "What's wrong?" May asked suspiciously.

"Vileplume!" It pointed at May's leg and told her to stretch it.

"Oh this? It's nothing, really," But Vileplume insisted to heal it. May was getting annoyed, so she stretched her leg and did what was told. The petals on the pokemon's head started giving off something. Something like a move called _'Aromatherapy' _It heals other pokemon, aside from itself. It may also work on humans.

Both May and Drew stared in awe, they never knew it could be used on humans, too.

When he/she finished, May stood up and tested her newly fixed leg. She jumped around and laughed with joy, her leg was finally not broken!

"Thank you, Vileplume! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She appreciated the pokemon and hugged it tightly, it could barely breathe! May gave it more pokeblocks together with some pokemon food.

"Nice to see you so hyper again. But you have to rest, May; you're still healing from hypo—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." May sat down next to Drew again; feeling tired all of a sudden from jumping. The brunette wondered when the storm will stop, not that she didn't want to be with Drew in this cave.

A loud crash passed by again: another lightning. It made May scared again and her heart pumped faster. Without knowing it, she hugged Drew tightly and screamed near his ear.

"Ow! Relax! It's just a lighning!" She realized what she was doing, and quickly let go of Drew and blushed.

"S-sorry... Hehehe,"

Both teens stayed put, watching the endless rain and the merciless thunders. Their eyes gazing outside and looking at the strong wind blowing the trees. They might have to stay here longer than they thought.

* * *

**Okay I'm done! Please review! And if you want ash and misty back, just say so!:P i didn't know how vileplume sounds like, so i just typed his name. And I'm not sure if AROMATHERAPY works on humans, but in my story, it does :)) XD**

**I didn't know how to end this chapter, so sorry if it was a bit rushed or something. **

**Oh yah, it might take me awhile to update after this chapter! More like 2 weeks or so :( ... SO SORRY! :D:P:P see yah then! **

**PS: please review! :D and tell me if there's something wrong with it or if it needs more drama.  
**


End file.
